Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka podczas wojny światowej/II/03
Category:Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka podczas wojny światowej Rozdział trzeci Przygody Szwejka w Királyhíd 91 pułk translokowano do Brucku nad Litawą — KirályhídMiasto, którego jedna część leżała po stronie austriackiej, druga po węgierskiej.. Upływał trzeci dzień kary Szwejka, który za trzy godziny miał być wypuszczony z aresztu, gdy właśnie przyszła eskorta i razem z jednorocznym ochotnikiem został Szwejk odtransportowany na dworzec kolejowy. — Już dawno było wiadomo — rzekł w drodze jednoroczny ochotnik — że zostaniemy przeniesieni do Węgier. Tam będą formowane marszbataliony, żołnierze wyćwiczą się w strzelaniu, pobiją się z Madziarami i wesoło pojadą w Karpaty. Tu, do Budziejowic, przybędzie załoga madziarska i szczepy będą się mieszały aż miło. Istnieje taka teoria, że gwałcenie kobiet innej narodowości to najlepszy środek przeciwko degeneracji. To samo robili Szwedzi i Hiszpanie podczas wojny trzydziestoletniej, Francuzi za czasów Napoleona, a teraz w okolicach Budziejowic to samo robić będą Madziarzy, nie dopuszczając się nawet zbyt brutalnego gwałcenia. Z czasem wyrówna się wszystko. Chodzi tu o prostą wymianę. Żołnierz czeski prześpi się z Madziarką, a biedna czeska dzieweczka przytuli się do węgierskiego honweda. Zaś po stuleciach niejeden antropolog łamać będzie głowę, skąd się wzięły na brzegach Malszy mongolskie kości policzkowe u ludu. — Co do mieszania się różnych szczepów — wtrącił Szwejk — to dzieją się ciekawe rzeczy. W Pradze jest jeden kelner z Murzynów, Krystian, którego ojciec był królem abisyńskim i pokazywał się za pieniądze w Pradze na Sztvanicy w jakimś cyrku. Zakochała się w nim pewna nauczycielka, która pisała wierszyki o pasterzach i strumykach leśnych i drukowała je w czasopiśmie „Lada”, przeznaczonym dla ognisk rodzinnych, więc poszła z nim do hotelu i cudzołożyła, jak stoi w Piśmie Świętym, a następnie strasznie się dziwiła, gdy urodził się chłopczyk całkiem biały. No tak, ale po dwóch tygodniach dzieciątko zaczęło czerwienieć, a po miesiącu zrobiło się ciemne. Po upływie pół roku chłopczyk był tak czarny jak jego ojciec, król abisyński. Moja nauczycielka poszła ze swoim dzieckiem do kliniki chorób skórnych, żeby jej synka odbarwili, ale tam jej powiedzieli, że ma on na sobie akuratną i rzetelną skórę murzyńską i że nic na to poradzić nie można. Więc jej się od tego wszystkiego pomieszało w głowie i zaczęła listownie rozpytywać się po gazetach, co się robi przeciwko murzyństwu. Dostała się ostatecznie do KatarzynekSzpital wariatów w Pradze., a Murzynka zabrano do sierocińca, gdzie wszyscy mieli z niego ogromną uciechę. Ten Murzyn wyuczył się kelnerstwa i chodził po kawiarniach nocnych jako tancerz. Jeszcze dzisiaj rodzą się po nim czescy Mulaci z wielkim powodzeniem i dobrze im z tym, bo już nie są tacy kolorowi jak on. Pewien medyk, który bywał często „Pod Kielichem”, mówił nam, że ta sprawa bynajmniej nie jest taka prosta. Taki mieszaniec płodzi dalej mieszańców, którzy są już we wszystkim podobni do białych, aż raptem w jakimś tam pokoleniu zjawi się nieoczekiwanie Murzyn. Niech pan sobie wyobrazi, co to za miła niespodzianka. Żeni się pan z miłą panienką okropnie białą i bęc, rodzi panu Murzyna! Jeśli przypadkiem przed dziewięcioma miesiącami zdarzyło się jej być w jakim „Variété”, gdzie odbywały się walki zapaśnicze, w których brał udział na przykład jakiś Murzyn, to przypuszczam, że w umyśle pańskim zakiełkowałaby nieufność. — Na sprawę pańskiego Murzyna Krystiana — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik — trzeba spojrzeć także ze stanowiska wojskowego. Przypuśćmy, że ten Murzyn został wzięty do wojska. Jako prażanin służy w 28 pułku. Słyszał pan już, że pułk 28 przeszedł do Rosjan. Jakże dziwiliby się Rosjanie, gdyby zabrali do niewoli także Murzyna Krystiana! Gazety rosyjskie pisałyby niezawodnie, że Austria wysyła już na front swoje wojska kolonialne, których zresztą nie posiada, że musiała zmobilizować swoje rezerwy murzyńskie. — Mówili, że Austria ma jakieś kolonie na północy — wtrącił Szwejk. — Jakąś tam ziemię cesarza Franciszka Józefa czy coś takiego... — Tylko bez polityki, moi panowie — rzekł żołnierz z eskorty. — Bardzo ryzykowne mówić dzisiaj o jakiejś ziemi cesarza Franciszka Józefa. Nie wymieniajcie nikogo, to będzie lepiej... — No, to popatrzcie na mapę — odezwał się jednoroczny ochotnik — a przekonacie się, że naprawdę istnieje ziemia naszego najmiłościwszego monarchy Franciszka Józefa. Według statystyki jest tam wyłącznie lód, ale rozwożą go po świecie łamacze lodów, należące do praskich lodowni. Ten przemysł lodowy cieszy się na całym świecie wielkim szacunkiem, ponieważ przedsiębiorstwo jest to bardzo korzystne, aczkolwiek trochę niebezpieczne. Największe niebezpieczeństwa trzeba pokonywać przy transporcie lodu z ziemi Franciszka Józefa przez koło polarne. Nietrudno to sobie wyobrazić. Żołnierz eskorty mamrotał coś niewyraźnie, a kapral prowadzący eskortę podszedł bliżej i przysłuchiwał się dalszemu wykładowi jednorocznego ochotnika, który z wielką powagą wywodził: — Ta jedyna kolonia austriacka może dostarczyć lodu wszystkim lodowniom europejskim, jest więc znakomitym czynnikiem polityczno-gospodarczym. Kolonizacja czyni tam oczywiście postępy bardzo słabe, ponieważ koloniści po części nie zgłaszają się wcale, po części zaś marzną. Niemniej jednak istnieje nadzieja, że przez uporządkowanie stosunków klimatycznych, czym interesuje się Ministerstwo Handlu, a także Ministerstwo Spraw Zagranicznych, zostaną należycie wyzyskane wielkie płaszczyzny lodowcowe. Przez zbudowanie kilku hoteli przyciągnie się wielkie masy turystów. Tylko że trzeba będzie uporządkować drogi i ścieżki między krami lodowymi i pooznaczać lodowce znakami orientacyjnymi dla turystów. Jedyną przeszkodą są Eskimosi, którzy uniemożliwiają pracę naszym organom miejscowym... — Gałgany te Eskimosy, nie chcą się uczyć języka niemieckiego — mówił dalej jednoroczny ochotnik widząc, że kapral przysłuchuje się jego wywodom uważnie. Wojak ten w cywilu był parobkiem, głupi i gburowaty, chciwie pochłaniał wszystko, o czym nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, a ideałem jego było wierne wysługiwanie się za łyżkę strawy. — Ministerstwo Oświaty, panie kapralu, zbudowało dla nich kosztem wielkich ofiar szkołę, a przy budowaniu jej zamarzło pięciu architektów. — Murarze ocaleli — wtrącił Szwejk — gdyż mogli ogrzać się od zapalonych fajek. — Nie wszyscy jednak — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik. — Dwóm z nich wydarzyła się niemiła przygoda: zapomnieli ciągnąć i fajki pogasły. Musieli nieboraków zakopać w lodzie. Ale w końcu szkoła jednak została zbudowana z cegieł lodowych i żelazobetonu. Jedno z drugim trzyma się świetnie kupy, ale Eskimosi rozpalili ogień dokoła gmachu używszy do tego drzewa z rozebranych statków handlowych, które zamarzły w pobliżu. Osiągnęli wszystko, o co im chodziło: lód, na którym szkoła była zbudowana, stopniał i cała budowla razem z kierownikiem i przedstawicielem rządu, który miał asystować przy uroczystym poświęceniu szkoły, zwaliła się w morze. Usłyszano tylko okrzyk: „Gott strafe England!” — wzniesiony przez przedstawiciela rządu, gdy już tkwił po brodę w wodzie. Teraz poślą tam niezawodnie wojsko, żeby Eskimosów nauczyło moresu. Rzecz prosta, że walka z nimi będzie bardzo trudna. Najbardziej przeszkadzać będą naszemu wojsku tresowane białe niedźwiedzie. — Jeszcze tego brakowało! — roztropnie zauważył kapral. — I tak już jest za dużo wynalazków wojskowych. Na przykład maski do zatruwania gazami. Naciągniesz sobie taką maskę na głowę i jesteś zatruty, jak nam wykładali w UnteroffiziersschuleSzkoła podoficerska. (niem.). — Straszyli was tylko — odezwał się Szwejk — Żołnierz nie powinien się bać nigdy i niczego. Gdyby w zapale walki wpadł nawet do latryny, to się tylko obliże i dalej pędzi do gefechtu. A co do gazów trujących, to każdy łatwo przyzwyczaja się do nich w koszarach, gdy dają groch z kaszą i świeży komiśniak. Ale teraz wynaleźli Rosjanie podobno jakiś specjalny sposób na podoficerów... — A tak, specjalny prąd elektryczny — uzupełnił słowa Szwejka jednoroczny ochotnik. — Prąd ten łączy się z gwiazdkami na kołnierzu i gwiazdki te wybuchają, ponieważ są z celuloidu. Dopieroż będzie ofiar! Chociaż kapral jako parobek miał w cywilu do czynienia przeważnie z wołami, to jednak zrozumiał, że kpią sobie z niego, i oddalił się od kpiarzy na czoło patrolu. Zresztą zbliżano się już do dworca, gdzie obywatele Budziejowic zebrali się, aby pożegnać swój pułk. W pożegnaniu tym nie było nic urzędowego, ale plac przed dworcem był przepełniony publicznością wyczekującą na wojsko. Ciekawość Szwejka skupiła się na szpalerze publiczności. I jak to już zawsze bywa, tak było i tym razem, że porządni żołnierze pozostali na szarym końcu, a ci, których trzeba było prowadzić pod bagnetami, szli pierwsi. Porządni żołnierze zostaną następnie powpychani do wagonów bydlęcych, a Szwejk z jednorocznym ochotnikiem pojadą sobie wygodnie wagonem aresztanckim, który bywa przyczepiany tuż za wagonami sztabowymi. W takim wagonie aresztanckim miejsca jest aż nadto. Szwejk nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby nie krzyknąć do publiczności: „Na zdar!”, i nie pomachać czapką. Podziałało to tak zaraźliwie na wszystkich, że cały tłum powtarzał głośno jego wołanie, słowa „Na zdar!” biegły coraz dalej i grzmiały przed dworcem, a z ust do ust podawano sobie: „Już idą!” Kapral z eskorty czuł się wprost nieszczęśliwy i wrzasnął na Szwejka, aby zamknął gębę. Ale okrzyk leciał dalej jak wichura. Żandarmi spychali tłum na chodniki, aby zrobić drogę dla eskorty, lecz tłum wołał dalej: „Na zdar!” wymachując czapkami i kapeluszami. Była to manifestacja jak się patrzy. W hotelu naprzeciwko dworca stały w oknach jakieś dwie panie, powiewały chusteczkami i wołały: „Heil!” Oba okrzyki: „Na zdar!” i „Heil!”, mieszały się z sobą coraz bardziej, ale gdy jakiś entuzjasta skorzystał ze sposobności, aby zawołać: „Nieder mit den Serben!” — ktoś podstawił mu zgrabnie nogę, a publiczność podeptała go zdrowo w sztucznym zamieszaniu. Niby iskra elektryczna z ust do ust leciała wieść: „Już idą.” Ale na razie szedł tylko Szwejk, przesyłający publiczności dłonią całusy na lewo i na prawo, oraz jednoroczny ochotnik, salutujący z wielką powagą. Weszli na dworzec i skierowali się ku przeznaczonemu pociągowi wojskowemu, i w tej właśnie chwili orkiestra artylerii, zdezorientowana nieoczekiwaną manifestacją, o mały figiel nie zagrała hymnu państwowego. Na szczęście, bardzo w porę, ukazał się starszy kapelan wojskowy, pater Lacina, z 7 dywizji kawalerii i zaczął robić porządek, chociaż ubrany był po cywilnemu i miał na głowie sztywny, czarny kapelusz-melonik. Historia jego jest bardzo prosta. Przyjechał wczoraj wieczorem do Budziejowic, on, postrach i pogromca wszystkich jadłodajni oficerskich, nienasycony żarłok i smakosz, i jakby nigdy nic, przyplątał się na oficerski bankiet odjeżdżającego pułku. Jadł, pił za dziesięciu i w stanie mniej więcej nietrzeźwym szwendał się po kuchni oficerskiej restauracji, aby wycyganić od kucharzy jaki smaczny kąsek. Pożerał resztki sosów z knedlami, jak drapieżnik ogryzał kości i dobrał się wreszcie w kuchni do rumu, a gdy się go nażłopał więcej, niż trzeba, znowu wrócił na pożegnalny wieczorek, urządzony przez oficerów odjeżdżającego pułku, gdzie spił się jak bela. Miał w tej dziedzinie bardzo bogate doświadczenie, a w 7 dywizji kawalerii oficerowie dopłacali do jego rachunków za picie i jedzenie. Rano strzeliło mu do głowy, że musi robić porządek przy odjeździe pierwszych pociągów z wojskiem, i dlatego szwendał się wzdłuż całego szpaleru publiczności, a na dworcu rządził i ględził tak natrętnie, że oficerowie kierujący transportem pułku zamknęli się przed nim w kancelarii zawiadowcy stacji. Ukazał się znów przed dworcem i akurat w porę złapał za batutę kapelmistrza orkiestry strzelców kurkowych, który dawał właśnie znak do zagrania hymnu austriackiego. — Halt! — zawołał. — Jeszcze nie, dopiero jak dam znak. Teraz: spocznij! Ja za chwilę wrócę. Poszedł na dworzec i ruszył za eskortą, którą zatrzymał energicznym: — Halt!... — Dokąd to? — surowo zapytał kaprala, który nie wiedział, co ma robić w nowej sytuacji. Zamiast niego odpowiedział poczciwie i zacnie Szwejk: — Do Brucku nas wiozą. Jeśli pan feldkurat raczy, to może pojechać razem z nami. — Żebyś wiedział, że pojadę — oświadczył pater Lacina i obracając się do eskorty dodał: — Kto tam mówi, że nie mogę pojechać z wami? Vorwärts! Marsch!Naprzód! Marsz! (niem.) Gdy oberfeldkurat znalazł się w wagonie aresztanckim i wyciągnął się na ławie, poczciwy, jak zawsze, Szwejk zdjął z siebie płaszcz i podłożył go patrowi pod głowę. Kapral przyglądał się temu okiem wystraszonym, ale jednoroczny ochotnik uspokoił go słowy: — Oberfeldkuratami należy opiekować się troskliwie. Pater Lacina, wygodnie wyciągnięty na ławie, zaczął wywodzić: — Ragout na grzybkach, moi panowie, jest tym lepsze, im więcej jest grzybków, ale grzybki należy przedtem usmażyć z cebulką i dopiero potem dodaje się listek bobkowy i cebulę... — Cebulę raczył pan feldkurat wymienić już przedtem — odezwał się jednoroczny ochotnik ku wielkiemu przerażeniu kaprala, który w kapelanie widział swego zwierzchnika, chociaż ten zwierzchnik był mocno pijany. Położenie kaprala było doprawdy rozpaczliwe. — Tak jest — wtrącił Szwejk — pan oberfeldkurat ma zupełną rację. Im więcej cebuli, tym lepiej wszystko smakuje. W Pakomierzicach był taki piwowar, który do piwa dodawał cebulę, ponieważ cebula, jak mawiał, wzbudza pragnienie. Cebula to w ogóle rzecz bardzo pożyteczna. Pieczona cebula jest dobra nawet na wrzody... Pater Lacina, leżąc na ławie, mówił tymczasem cicho, jakby w półśnie: — Wszystko zależy od korzeni, od tego, jakie korzenie się bierze i do czego się bierze, i ile się bierze. Nie wolno nic przepieprzyć, przepaprykować... Mówił coraz wolniej i coraz ciszej: — Prze... cy... na... mo... no... wać, prze... cy... try... no... wać, prze... an... giel... sko... zie... lić, prze... musz... kat... Nie dokończył słowa, zasnął i zaczął chrapać, a gdy przestawał chrapać, to pogwizdywał przez nos. Kapral spoglądał na niego zdrętwiały ze strachu, podczas gdy szeregowcy z eskorty uśmiechali się pod wąsem, sadowiąc się na ławkach jak najwygodniej. — Pośpi sobie ładnych parę godzin — rzekł Szwejk po chwili — bo schlał się jak nieboskie stworzenie. Kapral dawał Szwejkowi znaki, aby milczał, ale Szwejk go uspokajał: — To wszystko jedno, czy się milczy, czy mówi. Zmienić tego faktu nie można, bo pan oberfeldkurat spił się zdrowo. Ma rangę kapitana. Każdy z tych feldkuratów, niższej albo wyższej rangi, ma już taki talent od Boga, że schla się przy każdej sposobności, jak nie przymierzając nieme stworzenie. Byłem służącym feldkurata Katza, który też zdrowo umiał pić. To, co ten tutaj wyprawia, jest głupstwem w porównaniu z kawałami tamtego pana. Przepiliśmy do spółki monstrancję, a przepilibyśmy i samego Pana Boga, gdyby nam się udało dać Go komukolwiek w zastaw. Szwejk podszedł do patra Laciny, obrócił go do ściany i powiedział tonem znawcy: — Będzie gnił aż do samego Brucku. — Co rzekłszy wrócił na swoje miejsce, odprowadzany spojrzeniem zrozpaczonego kaprala, który w bezradności swojej nie wiedział, co ma robić. — Zameldować chyba czy jak? — rzekł do siebie. — O tym nie może być gadania — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik — bo pan jest eskortenkommandantDowódca konwoju. (niem.). Panu nie wolno oddalać się od nas. A według przepisu nie ma pan też prawa wysłać z meldunkiem nikogo z eskorty, dopóki nie ma pan zastępcy dla takiego posłańca. Jak pan widzi, ten orzech, jaki ma pan do zgryzienia, jest twardy. A jeśli chce pan, panie kapralu, strzelać na znak, aby tu ktoś przyszedł, to też jest rzeczą niedopuszczalną. Bo nic się tu właściwie nie stało takiego osobliwego, żeby strzelać. Z drugiej znowu strony istnieje przepis, że prócz aresztowanych i eskorty nikogo z postronnych wpuszczać do wagonów nie wolno. Postronnym wejście wzbronione. Nie może pan też marzyć o tym, żeby ślady swego wykroczenia zatrzeć przez wyrzucenie oberfeldkurata cichaczem z wagonu, bo są tacy, którzy widzieli, jak pan go wpuszczał do wagonu, chociaż nie wolno było go wpuszczać. Powiem panu, panie kapral, że degradacja jest murowana. Kapral tłumaczył się, że do wagonu nikogo nie wpuszczał, bo oberfeldkurat sam się do niego przyłączył, a jest to przecie jego przełożony. — Tutaj przełożonym jest wyłącznie pan, panie kapralu — z całym naciskiem rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik, a jego słowa potwierdził Szwejk: — Nawet gdyby sam najjaśniejszy pan chciał przyłączyć się do aresztantów, to pan nie ma prawa pozwolić mu na to. Jest tu tak samo, jak na warcie. Podchodzi do wartownika oficer inspekcyjny i prosi grzecznie, żeby mu wartownik skoczył po papierosy, a ten jeszcze pyta, jaki gatunek pan oficer każe przynieść. Za takie rzeczy siedzi się w twierdzy. Na to kapral zauważył nieśmiało, że Szwejk sam powiedział oberfeldkuratowi, iż może pojechać z nimi. — Ja, panie kapral, mogę sobie na takie rzeczy pozwolić — odpowiedział Szwejk — ponieważ jestem idiotą, ale po panu nikt by się takich rzeczy nie spodziewał. — Czy dawno jest pan w służbie czynnej? — zapytał jednoroczny ochotnik jakby od niechcenia. — Już trzeci rok. Obecnie mam awansować na zugsführeraPlutonowy. (niem.). — No, to postaw pan krzyżyk na tym awansie — rzekł cynicznie jednoroczny ochotnik. — Mówię panu, że degradacja jest murowana. — Zresztą wszystko jedno — rzekł Szwejk — czy się padnie w bitwie jako szarża, czy jako szeregowiec. Tyle tylko, że degradowanych wypychają naprzód. Oberfeldkurat poruszył się na ławie. — Gnije fest — rzekł Szwejk skontrolowawszy, czy wszystko jest w należytym porządku. — Śni mu się pewno o jakimś nowym żarciu. Boję się tylko, żeby mu się tu co nie przytrafiło. Mój feldkurat Katz jak się dobrze wstawił, to we śnie ani nie wiedział, kiedy się... Pewnego razu... I Szwejk zaczął opowiadać o swoich doświadczeniach, jakie poczynił w służbie feldkurata Ottona Katza. Opowiadał tak szczegółowo i interesująco, iż nikt nie zauważył, że pociąg ruszył. Dopiero ogłuszający ryk żołnierzy, jadących w ostatnich wagonach, przerwał opowiadanie Szwejka. 12 kompania, w której służyli sami Niemcy z okolic Krumlova w Górach Kasperskich, ryczała: Wann ich kumm, wann ich kumm, ''Wann ich wieda, wieda kumm...A gdy wrócę, a gdy wrócę, a gdy wrócę. (dial. niem.) Jednocześnie z innego wagonu jakiś desperat ryczał w kierunku Budziejowic: ''Und du, mein Schatz, ''Bleibst hier. ''Holario, holario, holo!A ty, mój skarbie, zostaniesz tu. (niem.) Było to takie straszliwe jodłowanie i porykiwanie, że koledzy musieli siłą odciągnąć śpiewaka od otwartych drzwi wagonu bydlęcego. — Aż mi dziwno — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik do kaprala — że dotychczas nie pokazała się u nas inspekcja. Według przepisów powinien pan był nas zameldować komendantowi pociągu na dworcu, a nie zajmować się jakimś pijanym oberfeldkuratem. Nieszczęśliwy kapral milczał uporczywie i z wyrazem wściekłości spoglądał na słupy telegraficzne, mijane po drodze. — Na samą myśl o tym, że nie jesteśmy nikomu zameldowani — mówił dalej jednoroczny ochotnik — i że na najbliższej stacji wlezie do nas z pewnością komendant pociągu, burzy się we mnie krew żołnierza. Przecie w taki sposób jesteśmy jak te... — Cygany — wtrącił Szwejk — albo włóczęgi. Wygląda na to, jakbyśmy się bali światła dziennego i nie chcieli nikomu pokazywać się na oczy, żeby nas nie aresztowali. — Prócz tego — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik — na podstawie rozporządzenia z dnia dwudziestego pierwszego listopada roku tysiąc osiemset siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego przy transportowaniu aresztantów pociągami należy zachowywać przepisy następujące: Po pierwsze, wagon aresztancki winien posiadać kraty ochronne. To jest takie jasne jak słońce i wagon nasz kraty przepisane posiada. Siedzimy za doskonałymi kratami. Co do tego, wszystko jest w porządku; po drugie, w uzupełnieniu c. i k. rozporządzenia z dnia dwudziestego pierwszego listopada roku tysiąc osiemset siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego, każdy wagon aresztancki powinien posiadać wychodek. Jeśli takowego nie ma, to w wagonie znajdować się winno naczynie przykrywane do wykonywania małej i dużej potrzeby aresztantów oraz straży im towarzyszącej. Tutaj właściwie nie może być mowy o wagonie aresztanckim, bo nie ma owego wychodka; znajdujemy się w zwykłym przepierzonym wagonie, oddzieleni od reszty świata. Nie ma tu także owego naczynia krytego, które by... — Możesz pan robić oknem — rzekł zrozpaczony kapral. — Pan kapral zapomina — rzekł Szwejk — że żadnemu aresztantowi nie wolno zbliżać się do okna. — Po trzecie — wywodził dalej jednoroczny ochotnik — powinno znajdować się tu naczynie z wodą do picia. I o tym także pan nie pomyślał. A propos! Czy wiesz pan, na której stacji rozdawany będzie menaż? Nie wiesz pan? Naturalnie, wiedziałem, że pan się nie poinformował. — Więc widzi pan, panie kapral — odezwał się Szwejk — że wożenie aresztantów to nie żaden szpas. Nas trzeba otaczać troskliwą opieką. My nie jesteśmy takimi zwyczajnymi żołnierzami, którzy o wszystko muszą kłopotać się sami. Nam trzeba przynosić wszystko, wszystko pod sam nos, ponieważ są na to takie rozporządzenia i paragrafy, których każdy musi się trzymać, bo inaczej nie byłoby porządku. „Człowiek aresztowany to taka bezradna istota jak dzieciątko w poduszce, mawiał jeden mój znajomy włóczykij, o niego trzeba się kłopotać, żeby się nie zaziębił, żeby się nie irytował, żeby był zadowolony ze swego losu, żeby nieboraczkowi nikt krzywdy nie czynił.” — Zresztą — rzekł w końcu Szwejk spoglądając przyjaźnie na kaprala — musi pan jeszcze pamiętać o tym, że jak będzie jedenasta, to mi pan powie. Kapral spojrzał pytająco na Szwejka. — Pan chce niezawodnie zapytać, panie kapral, dlaczego ma mi pan powiedzieć, gdy będzie godzina jedenasta. Otóż od godziny jedenastej będę przynależny do wagonu bydlęcego, panie kapral — z całym naciskiem mówił Szwejk i uroczyście prawił dalej: — Przy regimentsraporcie zostałem skazany na trzy dni. O godzinie jedenastej zacząłem odsiadywać karę i dzisiaj o jedenastej muszę zostać zwolniony. O jedenastej nie mam już tu co robić. Żadnego żołnierza nie wolno trzymać w pace dłużej, niż mu się należy, bo w wojsku trzeba zachowywać porządek i dyscyplinę, panie kapral. Zrozpaczony kapral długo nie mógł oprzytomnieć po tym nowym ciosie, aż wreszcie wpadł na koncept, że nie dostał żadnych papierów. — Szanowny panie kapral — odezwał się jednoroczny ochotnik — papiery nie latają same za dowódcami eskorty. Gdy góra nie chce przyjść do Mahometa, to Mahomet musi pofatygować się do góry, czyli że dowódca eskorty sam winien starać się o papiery. Oczywiście, że w ten sposób sytuacja pańska komplikuje się ponownie. Stanowczo nie może pan w areszcie przetrzymywać nikogo, kto ma być wypuszczony na wolność. Z drugiej znowu strony nikomu nie wolno opuszczać wagonu aresztanckiego. Doprawdy, że nie wiem, jak pan wybrnie z takiej fatalnej sytuacji. Im dalej, tym lepiej. Mamy już pół do jedenastej. Jednoroczny ochotnik spojrzał na zegarek, a chowając go do kieszeni, rzekł: — Ciekaw jestem, co pan zrobi za pół godziny? — Za pół godziny powinienem być w wagonie bydlęcym — marzycielsko powtarzał Szwejk, po których to słowach kapral zmieszany i zgnębiony zwrócił się do niego pojednawczo. — Sądzę, że nie będzie to dla pana żadną przykrością jechać tym wagonem, który jest przecie daleko wygodniejszy od wagonu bydlęcego. Przypuszczam... Przerwał mu głos oberfeldkurata, który przez sen wołał: — Więcej sosu! — Śpij, śpij bratku — rzekł poczciwy Szwejk podsuwając mu pod głowę połę płaszcza, która zsunęła się na podłogę — i niech ci się śni o dobrym żarciu. Zaś jednoroczny ochotnik zaczął śpiewać: ''Śpij, dzieciątko, już, siwe oczka zmruż. ''Dobry Pan Bóg będzie blisko, ''Aniołkowie nad kołyską, śpij, dzieciątko, już... Zrozpaczony kapral nie reagował już na nic. Tępym okiem spoglądał na świat za oknem wagonu i pogodził się zupełnie z anarchią panującą w wagonie aresztanckim. Za przepierzeniem żołnierze z eskorty grali w „salonowca” i na wystawione zady spadały raz za razem mlaszczące i rzetelne klapsy. Gdy kapral spojrzał w tamtą stronę, oko jego spotkało się z wystawionym zadem szeregowca. Kapral westchnął i wyglądał dalej oknem. Jednoroczny ochotnik rozmyślał o czymś przez chwilę, a potem zwrócił się do zgnębionego kaprala z pytaniem: — Czy zna pan czasopismo „Świat Zwierząt”? — Czasopismo to prenumerował niegdyś nasz wiejski karczmarz — odpowiedział kapral z dostrzegalną radością, że rozmowa przechodzi na inny temat. — Lubił ogromnie rasowe kozy, a wszystkie mu pozdychały. Dlatego prosił redakcję tego czasopisma o poradę. — Drogi kolego — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik — to, o czym teraz mówić będę, wykaże panu z całą możliwą dokładnością, że nikt nie jest wolny od pomyłek i błędów! Jestem przekonany, że i wy, panowie, którzy gracie w „salonowca”, przerwiecie tę piękną grę, bo to, co mam do opowiedzenia, będzie interesujące i dlatego między innymi, iż wielu fachowych wyrażeń wcale nie zrozumiecie. Opowiem wam rzeczy ciekawe o „Świecie Zwierząt”, abyśmy zapomnieli o troskach i kłopotach wojny. W jaki sposób zostałem niegdyś redaktorem „Świata Zwierząt”, czasopisma wysoce interesującego, tego sam powiedzieć nie umiem. Było to dla mnie zagadką nierozwiązalną aż do chwili, w której doszedłem do wniosku, iż mogłem był zostać nim jedynie w stanie całkowicie niepoczytalnym. Do stanu takiego doprowadziła mnie przyjaźń i życzliwość dla kolegi HajkaWładysław Hajek Domażlicky, postać autentyczna, przyjaciel Haška., który dość długo redagował to czasopismo bardzo przyzwoicie, ale zakochał się w córeczce właściciela tego czasopisma, pana Fuchsa, który wywalił go z miejsca i jeszcze zażądał, by Hajek postarał się mu o porządnego redaktora. Jak panowie widzicie, były onego czasu zgoła dziwne stosunki pracownicze. Właściciel czasopisma, któremu przedstawił mnie kolega Hajek, przyjął mnie bardzo grzecznie i zapytał, czy mam jakie takie wiadomości o zwierzętach, i bardzo był zadowolony z mojej odpowiedzi, iż zwierzęta bardzo szanuję i widzę w nich ogniwo przejściowe ku człowiekowi, a osobliwie ucieszył się, że ze stanowiska ochrony zwierząt czynię wszystko, co tylko można, aby zwierzęta były zadowolone. Każde zwierzę pragnie przede wszystkim tylko tego, aby było uśmiercone możliwie bezboleśnie, zanim człowiek przystąpi do zjedzenia tegoż zwierzęcia. Karpia już od urodzenia prześladuje natrętna myśl, że to bardzo nieładnie ze strony kucharki, gdy mu za życia rozpruwa brzuch. Zwyczaj ścinania koguta to początek szlachetnych usiłowań stowarzyszeń ochrony zwierząt, aby zarzynanie drobiu w ogóle nie było wykonywane ręką niefachową. Poskręcane postaci piskorzów świadczą o tym, iż zwierzęta te umierając protestują przeciw smażeniu ich na margarynie żywcem. Co do indyka... Tak przemawiałem do tego pana, dopóki nie przerwał mi zapytaniem, czy znam się na drobiu, psach, królikach, pszczołach i na rozmaitościach z życia zwierząt, czy potrafię wycinać obrazki z obcych czasopism dla reprodukowania i tłumaczyć fachowe artykuły o zwierzętach z czasopism zagranicznych. Dalej, czy orientuję się w dziele Brehma i czy umiałbym pisywać razem z nim, to jest z panem Fuchsem, artykuły wstępne o życiu zwierząt z uwzględnieniem świąt katolickich, pogody i pór roku, wyścigów i łowów, tresury psów policyjnych, uroczystości narodowych i kościelnych. Jednym słowem, chodziło mu o to, abym się we wszystkim należycie orientował i abym umiał wyzyskać wszystko jako materiał do artykułów wstępnych. Powiedziałem, że o racjonalnym redagowaniu takiego czasopisma, jak „Świat Zwierząt”, myślałem już bardzo dużo, że więc wszystkie te rubryki i punkty będę umiał należycie wypełnić, bo materiał mam opanowany całkowicie. Dodałem jeszcze, że usiłowaniem moim będzie podniesienie czasopisma na niebywałe wyżyny, że zorganizuję je i w treści, i w formie. Obiecałem wprowadzić nowe działy, między innymi: „Wesoły kącik zwierząt”, „Zwierzęta o zwierzętach”, a w nich uwzględnić należycie sytuację polityczną. Postanowiłem dawać czytelnikom rzeczy interesujące, jedną niespodziankę za drugą, żeby ich zupełnie zdezorientować mnóstwem materiału i zwierząt. Rubryki: „Z dnia zwierząt”, „Nowy program rozwiązania kwestii bydła gospodarczego”, i „Ruch w świecie nierogacizny”, będą podawane na zmianę. Znowu mi przerwał i rzekł, że wystarcza mu to zupełnie i że jeżeli uda mi się spełnić choć połowę z tego, co obiecuję, to ofiaruje mi parę rasowych kur karłowatych z ostatniej berlińskiej wystawy drobiu. Kury te dostały pierwszą nagrodę, a ich właściciel został odznaczony złotym medalem za świetny dobór tej parki. Śmiało rzec mogę, że pracowałem uczciwie i realizowałem w czasopiśmie swój program rządowy, jak dalece siły moje starczały. Dodam nawet, iż niekiedy spostrzegałem, że artykuły moje przekraczają moje zdolności. Pragnąc dać czytelnikom coś zupełnie nowego, wykombinowałem nowe zwierzęta. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego faktu, że na przykład słoń, tygrys, lew, małpa, kret, koń, prosię itp. to zwierzęta znane bardzo dobrze każdemu czytelnikowi „Świata Zwierząt”. Trzeba więc poruszyć czytelników czymś zgoła nowym, niebywałymi odkryciami, i dlatego zrobiłem próbę z wielorybem syrobrzyckimArtykuł o wielorybie syrobrzyckim napisał sam Hašek, gdy był redaktorem „Świata Zwierząt”.. Nowy ten gatunek wieloryba nie przekraczał rozmiarami dorsza i miał pęcherz napełniony kwasem mrówkowym i osobną kloakę, z której wypuszczał narkotyzujący kwas na małe rybki, gdy chciał je pożreć. Kwas ten został nazwany kwasem wielorybim przez pewnego uczonego angielskiego, ale już nie pamiętam, jak tego uczonego nazwałem. Tłuszcz wielorybi znany był wszystkim aż nadto dobrze, ale nowy kwas wzbudził zainteresowanie kilku czytelników, którzy dopytywali się o firmę wyrabiającą taki kwas. Trzeba dodać, że czytelnicy „Świata Zwierząt” są ludźmi bardzo ciekawymi. Niebawem po wielorybie syrobrzyckim odkryłem szereg innych zwierząt. Wymieniam między innymi: bałagułę chytrego, ssaka z gatunku nabierców, wołu jadalnego, praojca krowy, wymoczka sepiowego, którego włączyłem do gatunku szczurów wędrownych. Co dzień przybywały jakieś nowe zwierzęta. Mnie samego dziwiło wielkie powodzenie w tej dziedzinie. Nigdy przedtem nie pomyślałem, że zachodzi tak wielka potrzeba uzupełnienia zwierząt i że Brehm opuścił ich tyle w swoim dziele Życie Zwierząt. Czy na przykład wiedział Brehm i jego następcy cośkolwiek o moim nietoperzu islandzkim, nietoperzu dalekim, o moim kocie domowym z wierzchołka góry Kilimandżaro, nazywanym „paczuchą jelenią, drażliwą”. Albo czy uczeni wiedzieli cokolwiek o pchle inżyniera Khuna, którą odkryłem w bursztynie, a która była zupełnie ślepa, ponieważ pasożytowała na podziemnym i przedhistorycznym krecie, także ślepym, a to dlatego, że prababka jego skoligaciła się, jak pisałem, ze ślepym macaratem jaskiniowym z Jaskini Postojeńskiej, która w owych czasach sięgała aż do wybrzeży dzisiejszego Morza Bałtyckiego? Na tle tego drobnego wydarzenia rozwinęła się wielka polemika między „Czasem” a „Czechem”, ponieważ „Czech”, przedrukowując mój artykuł o pchle przeze mnie odkrytej, dodał od siebie: „Wszystko, co Bóg czyni, jest dobre.” Oczywiście, że „Czas” podszedł do całej sprawy z właściwym sobie realizmem i starł na proch całą moją pchłę razem z wielebnym „Czechem” i od tego czasu zaczęło mnie opuszczać szczęście wynalazcy i odkrywcy nowych stworzeń. Prenumeratorzy „Świata Zwierząt” zaczęli się niepokoić. Powodem tego zaniepokojenia były różne moje wiadomości z dziedziny pszczelnictwa i hodowli drobiu, w których rozwijałem nowe teorie. Wywołały one istny popłoch, ponieważ po moich prostych radach trafił szlag znanego pszczelarza pana Pazourka, a pszczelnictwo na Szumawie i Podkarkonoszu uległo zagładzie. Na drób zwaliła się zaraza generalna: zdychało wszystko. Prenumeratorzy pisywali do mnie listy z pogróżkami i odsyłali czasopismo. Przerzuciłem się na ptaki polne i leśne i jeszcze dzisiaj pamiętam szczegóły mojej afery z redaktorem „Przeglądu Wiejskiego”, klerykalnym posłem i dyrektorem, Józefem M. Kadlczakiem. Z czasopisma angielskiego „Country Life” wyciąłem obrazek jakiegoś ptaszka siedzącego na leszczynie. Nazwałem go orzechówką, tak samo, jak byłbym nazwał ptaszka siedzącego na jałowcu — jałowcówką albo nawet jałówką. I masz tobie! Pan Kadlczak przysłał do mnie zwyczajną pocztówkę, w której zaatakował mnie, że ten ptak to sójka, a nie żadna orzechówka, i że nazwa moja to kiepski przekład niemieckiej nazwy Eichelhäher. Napisałem list do niego, w którym to liście wyłożyłem mu całą teorię o orzechówce przeplatając zdania licznymi inwektywami i zmyślonymi zdaniami z dzieła Brehma. Poseł Kadlczak odpowiedział w „Przeglądzie Wiejskim” artykułem wstępnym. Mój wydawca, pan Fuchs, siedział, jak zwykle, w kawiarni i czytał gazety prowincjonalne, ponieważ ostatnimi czasy bardzo dużo pisywano o moich interesujących artykułach zamieszczanych w „Świecie Zwierząt”. Kiedym podszedł do niego, wskazał mi bez słowa „Przegląd Wiejski” leżący na stole i spojrzał na mnie swymi smutnymi oczyma. Ostatnimi czasy oczy jego miały stale wyraz smutny. Czytałem na głos przed całą publicznością kawiarnianą: „Szanowna Redakcjo! Zwracałem już uwagę, że wasz "Świat Zwierząt" wprowadza terminologię niezwykłą i nieuzasadnioną, że nie troszczy się o czystość języka czeskiego i zmyśla różne nowe zwierzęta. Jako przykład przytoczyłem, że zamiast powszechnie używanej i starodawnej nazwy "sójka", co ma niezawodnie uzasadnienie w tłumaczeniu z niemieckiego Eichelhäher, redaktor używa nazwy "orzechówka".” — Sójka — powtórzył za mną zrozpaczony właściciel czasopisma. Spokojnie czytałem dalej: „Prócz tego od redaktora otrzymałem list wyjątkowo ordynarny, pełen osobistych napaści i grubiaństw, w którym to liście zostałem karygodnie nazwany ignoranckim bydlakiem, co zasługuje na doraźną naganę. Tak nie odpowiada się na rzeczowe uwagi w polemice toczonej przez ludzi przyzwoitych. Pragnąłbym tylko wiedzieć, który z nas obu jest większym bydlakiem. Prawda, że nie należało może wszczynać polemiki na pocztówce, ale napisać list, lecz z braku czasu nie zwróciłem uwagi na ten drobiazg, obecnie wszakże po ordynarnej napaści redaktora "Świata Zwierząt" stawiam go pod pręgierz opinii publicznej. Pan redaktor myli się ogromnie, przypuszczając, że jestem niedouczonym osłem, który nawet pojęcia nie ma o tym, jak się który ptak nazywa. Ornitologię uprawiam już od szeregu lat, i to nie po książkowemu, ale przez osobiste obserwowanie przyrody, bo w klatce mam więcej ptaków, niż redaktor "Świata Zwierząt" widział ich w ciągu całego swego życia, będąc niezawodnie stałym gościem praskich szynków i spelunek. Atoli sprawy te są uboczne, aczkolwiek nie zaszkodziłoby takiemu redaktorowi, aby się najpierw przekonał, kogo wyzywa od bydlaków, zanim sięgnie po pióro i zacznie pisać takie grubiaństwa. Nie trzeba lekceważyć czytelników, choćby nawet mieszkali na Morawach we Frydlandzie pod Mistkiem, gdzie przed pojawieniem się tego artykułu też prenumerowano "Świat Zwierząt". Nie chodzi tu zresztą o polemikę osobistą z pierwszym lepszym idiotą, lecz o sprawę ogólną, i dlatego jeszcze raz powtarzam, że zmyślanie nazw podług języków obcych jest niedopuszczalne, kiedy mamy piękne słowo ojczyste, znane powszechnie: "sójka".” — Tak jest, sójka — jeszcze smutniejszym głosem przemówił mój pracodawca. Czytam wszakże spokojnie dalej i nie pozwalam sobie przerywać: „Rzecz prosta, że takie wycieczki osobiste są gałgaństwem, gdy się ich dopuszczają niefachowcy i brutale. Któż bowiem kiedykolwiek mówił o jakiejś tam orzechówce? W dziele ''Nasze ptaki na stronicy sto czterdziestej i ósmej jest nazwa łacińska: Ganulus glandarius B. A. I to jest właśnie mój ptak: sójka. Redaktor "Świata Zwierząt" przyzna chyba, że lepiej znam swego ptaka, niż znać go może niefachowiec. Orzechówka nazywa się według dra Bayera Mucifraga carycatectes B., a ta litera nie znaczy bynajmniej, jak pan redaktor raczył do mnie napisać, iż jest to początkowa litera słowa bałwan. Czescy ornitolodzy znają w ogóle tylko sójkę zwyczajną, a nie jakąś tam orzechówkę zmyśloną właśnie przez tego pana, którego można by określić słowem zaczynającym się na "b", według jego własnej teorii. Jest to łobuzerska napaść osobista, która w niczym nie zmienia istoty rzeczy. Sójka pozostanie sójką, choćby redaktor "Świata Zwierząt" z tego wszystkiego zesrał się w portki. Mamy tu jedynie dowód, jak lekkomyślnie pisuje się niekiedy, chociaż i on powołuje się na Brehma, czyniąc to oczywiście bardzo wulgarnie. Ten brutal pisze, że sójka należy do podgatunku krokodylowatych, i powołuje się na stronicę czterysta pięćdziesiąt dwa, chociaż na tej stronicy jest mowa o srokoszu zwyczajnym (Lanius minor L.), i jeszcze ten ignorant, że tak go delikatnie nazwę, powołuje się ponownie na Brehma, że sójka należy do grupy piętnastej, a tymczasem krukowate Brehm zalicza do siedemnastej, należą do niej kruki i kawki. Taki jest ordynarny, że i mnie nazwał gawronem (colacus) z wytartym dziobem, wroną niebieską, podgatunkiem srok cymbałowatych, aczkolwiek na wspomnianej stronicy jest mowa o sójkach gajówkach i o srokach pstrych...” — O sójkach gajówkach — westchnął mój wydawca łapiąc się za głowę — ja sam doczytam do końca. Niech pan da. Wystraszyłem się słysząc jego zachrypły głos, gdy czytał dalej: „Drozd, czyli kos turecki, będzie i nadal w języku naszym nazywany drozdem, a kwiczoł pozostanie zawsze kwiczołem...” — Co do kwiczoła — wtrąciłem — to należy nazywać go jałowczykiem albo jałowiczką, proszę pana, ponieważ żywi się jałowcem. Pan Fuchs rzucił gazetę na stół i wlazł pod bilard, skąd głosem zachrypłym wykrzykiwał: — Turdus — drozd. Nie sójka — ryczał spod bilardu — ale orzechówka! Będę gryzł, szanowni panowie! Wyciągnięto go spod bilardu i na trzeci dzień skonał, otoczony rodzina, na grypę mózgową. Ostatnie jego słowa, gdy odzyskał na chwilę świadomość, były następujące: „Nie chodzi tu o moją osobę, ale o pomyślność ogółu. Na tej podstawie raczy pan przyjąć moje zdanie tak spokojnie, jak...” i czknął. Jednoroczny ochotnik milczał przez chwilę, a potem rzekł z jadowitą ironią do kaprala: — Chciałem przez to tylko powiedzieć, że każdy człowiek może się znaleźć w ciężkiej sytuacji i dopuścić do błędu. Na ogół kapral zrozumiał z tego wszystkiego tylko tyle, że jest człowiekiem błądzącym. Toteż odwrócił się ku oknu i okiem posępnym spoglądał na krajobraz. Nieco żywsze zainteresowanie wzbudziła opowieść jednorocznego ochotnika w Szwejku. Szeregowcy z eskorty spoglądali po sobie głupawymi, wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Szwejk zaczął mówić: — Na tym świecie nic się nie ukryje i wszystko się wyda. Jakeście wszyscy słyszeli, nawet taka idiotyczna sójka nie jest orzechówką. Rzecz to ogromnie interesująca, że w ogóle da się ktoś nabrać na takie kawały. Prawda, że zmyślać nowe zwierzęta to rzecz trudna, ale jeszcze trudniejsza pokazywać je ludziom. Był sobie przed laty w Pradze niejaki Mestek, który znalazł morską dziewicę, czyli syrenę, i pokazywał ją za pieniądze w lokalu przy ulicy Havliczka na Królewskich Vinohradach przez parawan. W parawanie była dziura i każdy mógł widzieć przez tę dziurę najzwyczajniejszą kanapę, a na niej tarzała się w półmroku jakaś zwyczajna kobieta z Żiżkova. Nogi miała omotane zieloną gazą, co miało przedstawiać ogon rybi, zaś włosy miała pomalowane na zielono, a na dłoniach miała płetwy z tekturek też na zielono pomalowane. Do krzyża przywiązali jej jakieś płetwy czy co. Młodzieży do lat szesnastu wstęp był zakazany, ale za to wszyscy, co już mieli lat szesnaście i pieniądze na bilet, bardzo byli zadowoleni, że ta morska dziewica ma bardzo szeroki zad, na którym był napis: „do widzenia!” Co do piersi, to inna sprawa, bo spływały jej na pępek jak stara sforsowana guma. O godzinie siódmej wieczorem pan Mestek zamykał panoramę i mówił: „Dziewico morska, możesz iść do domu.” Więc ona się przebierała w inne ubranie, a o godzinie dziesiątej można było spotkać ją na ulicy Taborskiej i usłyszeć, jak po cichu zaczepiała każdego napotkanego mężczyznę: „Panie cacany, niech pan się pofatyguje ze mną.” Ponieważ nie miała książeczki w porządku, więc przy jakiejś tam okazji capnęli ją i pan Draszner z policji wsadził ją do ula. Znikła morska dziewica i pan Mestek nie miał już nic do pokazywania za pieniądze. Oberfeldkurat spadł tymczasem z ławki i spał dalej na podłodze. Kapral spoglądał na niego przez chwilę zgłupiałymi oczami, a potem bez niczyjej pomocy dźwigał go i układał z powrotem na ławie. Widać było, że kapral stracił wszelki autorytet. — Mógłby mi ktoś pomóc chyba, nie? — rzekł cichym i zrezygnowanym głosem, ale szeregowcy eskorty spoglądali po sobie i ani jeden się nie ruszył. — Niechby sobie gnił na podłodze — rzekł Szwejk. — Ja też miałem swego feldkurata i nie przeszkadzałem mu spać, gdy się czasem zawziął. Raz zostawiłem go na noc w wychodku, innym razem wdrapał się na komodę, sypiał czasem w nieckach, i to jeszcze w obcym domu. Jeden Pan Bóg wie, gdzie on nie sypiał. Kapral stał się raptem bardzo energiczny i zdecydowany. Chciał pokazać, że on rządzi w wagonie, i dlatego rzekł szorstko: — Zamknij pan gębę i nie ględź od rzeczy. Wszystkie pucybuty za dużo gadają. I wciskają się wszędzie jak te pluskwy. — Ma się wiedzieć, że pucybut to pucybut, ale kapral to jak sam Pan Bóg, panie kapralu — odpowiedział Szwejk zachowując równowagę ducha niby filozof, który na całym świecie chce zaprowadzić spokój i puszcza się przy tym na bardzo ryzykowną polemikę. — Pan kapral to macierz miłująca i życzliwa. — Panie Boże — zawołał jednoroczny ochotnik składając ręce jak do modlitwy — napełnij serca nasze miłością dla wszelkiego kapralstwa, abyśmy na nie spoglądali bez obrzydzenia. I niechaj panuje pokój w tej dziurze aresztanckiej na szynach! Kapral zaczerwienił się i krzyknął: — Wypraszam sobie wszelkie uwagi, panie jednoroczny! Zrozumiano? — Pan kapral przecie niczemu nie winien — mówił dalej tonem pojednawczym jednoroczny ochotnik. — Są przecie na świecie takie stworzenia, którym przyroda odmówiła wszelkiej inteligencji. Przecież słyszał pan już niejedno opowiadanie o głupocie ludzkiej. Dla pana byłoby lepiej, gdyby pan się urodził jako inny gatunek ssaka i nie nosił tej głupiej nazwy człowieka, i jeszcze do tego kaprala. Jest pan w błędzie, jeśli pan sobie wyobraża, że jest stworzeniem najdoskonalszym i najbardziej rozwiniętym. Jak panu odprują gwiazdki, to będzie pan zerem, masowo rozstrzeliwanym po wszystkich rowach strzeleckich i wszystkich frontach, i co najważniejsze, nikt się tym nie przejmie. Jeśli przyszyją panu jeszcze jedną gwiazdkę i zrobią z pana stworzenie, które nazywa się fenrych, to i tak jeszcze nie wszystko będzie jasne. Duchowy horyzont pański zacieśni się jeszcze bardziej, a gdy na jednym z pobojowisk złożysz pan swoje gnaty, skarlałe pod względem kulturalnym, to w całej Europie nikt pana opłakiwać nie będzie. — Każę pana zamknąć! — wrzasnął zrozpaczony kapral. Jednoroczny ochotnik roześmiał się: — Pan przypuszcza, jak mi się zdaje, że można kazać mnie aresztować za to, że wymyślałem panu. Oczywiście kłamałby pan, ponieważ pański rozwój duchowy w ogóle niedostępny jest dla jakichkolwiek obraźliwych słów, a prócz tego założę się z panem, o co pan chce, że z całej naszej rozmowy nie zapamiętał pan zgoła nic. Gdybym powiedział panu, że pan jest embrion, to zapomni pan o tym nie tylko przed przybyciem naszego pociągu na najbliższą stację, ale przed mignięciem najbliższego słupa telegraficznego. Pan jest zamarłym zwojem mózgowym. W ogóle nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, aby pan zdołał jako tako zwięźle powtórzyć to, co tu mówiłem. Poza tym może pan zapytać kogokolwiek z obecnych, czy w słowach moich była jakaś najdrobniejsza obraza czy też przytyk do pańskiego horyzontu umysłowego. — Oczywiście — potwierdził Szwejk — nikt nie rzekł tu panu ani jednego słowa, które mógłby pan sobie niewłaściwie tłumaczyć. Zawsze jest w tym coś dziwnego, gdy ktoś czuje się obrażony. Pewnego razu siedziałem w nocnej kawiarni „Tunel” i prowadziliśmy żywą rozmowę o orangutangach. Siedział tam jakiś marynarz i zaczął wywodzić, że takiego orangutanga trudno odróżnić od niejednego brodatego obywatela, ponieważ i ta małpa też ma pysk zarośnięty kudłami jak... „Jak, powiada, na przykład tamten pan przy trzecim stoliku.” Obejrzeliśmy się na brodatego pana, a ten pan wstał, podszedł do marynarza i dał mu w pysk, a znowuż tamten rozwalił mu głowę butelką od piwa. Brodaty pan zwalił się na podłogę, a z marynarzem pożegnaliśmy się, bo zaraz poszedł sobie widząc, że gość leży jak zabity. Potem zabraliśmy się do cucenia tego pana, ale nie powinniśmy byli czynić tego, gdyż natychmiast po ocuceniu wezwał policję, a policja odprowadziła nas Bogu ducha winnych do komisariatu. I ciągle powtarzał w kółko, że traktowaliśmy go jako orangutanga i że o niczym nie mówiliśmy, tylko o nim. Uparł się i nie chciał słuchać żadnych wyjaśnień. My mu powiadamy, że nie jest orangutangiem, a on powiada, że jest, bo słyszał dobrze. Więc prosiliśmy pana komisarza, żeby mu tę rzecz wytłumaczył. Pan komisarz tłumaczył mu bardzo grzecznie, co i jak, ale i to na nic się nie zdało. Powiedział panu komisarzowi, że się na tych rzeczach nie zna, że widocznie zwąchał się z nami. Więc pan komisarz kazał go wsadzić do ula, żeby otrzeźwiał, a my nie mogliśmy już wrócić do „Tunelu”, ponieważ nas także wsadzili za kratę. Widzi pan sam, panie kapral, co może wyniknąć z marnego nieporozumienia, które nawet gadania niewarte. W Okrouhlicach był znowuż jeden obywatel, który obraził się, gdy ktoś w Niemieckim Brodzie powiedział na niego „tygrysowata gadzino”. Dużo jest takich słów, za które kary nie ma. Na przykład, gdybym rzekł, że pan jest magnolia, czy mógłby się pan o to gniewać. Kapral ryknął. Nie tyle ryknął, co zawył. Gniew, wściekłość, rozpacz, wszystko to złączyło się w jeden potężny ton, rozbrzmiewający przy akompaniamencie chrapania i poświstywania śpiącego oberfeldkurata. Po tym wybuchu kapral popadł w depresję. Usiadł na ławce, a jego wodniste oczy, pozbawione wszelkiego wyrazu, zapatrzyły się na dalekie lasy i góry. — Panie kapralu — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik — gdy obserwuję pana, zapatrzonego na wysokie góry i szumiące gaje, przypomina mi się postać Dantego. Takie samo oblicze poety, męża o sercu delikatnym i duchu subtelnym, wrażliwym na wszystko, co piękne i wzniosłe. Proszę pana, niech pan się nie rusza! Tak panu w tej zadumie do twarzy. Z jakimże uduchowieniem wytrzeszcza pan oczy na krajobraz unikając wszelkiej pozy i afektacji. Jestem pewien, iż myśli pan o tym, jak pięknie będzie tu na wiosnę, gdy zamiast pustki dzisiejszej zazielenieją i rozkwiecą się kobierce łąk rozległych... — Po których to kobiercach płynie szemrzący strumyczek — wtrącił Szwejk. — I zdaje mi się, że nad tym strumyczkiem siedzi pan kapral, ślini ołówek i pisze wierszyki do „Małego Czytelnika”. Kapral stał zobojętniały na wszystko, a tymczasem jednoroczny ochotnik dowodził z całą pewnością, że widział głowę kaprala wśród wystawionych prac pewnego rzeźbiarza. — Przepraszam pana kaprala, czy nie pozował pan rzeźbiarzowi Sztursowi? Kapral spojrzał na jednorocznego ochotnika ze smutkiem i odpowiedział: — Nie. Jednoroczny ochotnik zamilkł i wyciągnął się na ławce. Szeregowcy eskorty grali w karty ze Szwejkiem, zrozpaczony kapral kibicował i nawet pozwolił sobie zaznaczyć, że Szwejk popełnił błąd wychodząc w asa winnego. Nie należało przebijać, a siódemka wzięłaby ostatnią lewę. — Dawniej po szynkach bywały takie ładne napisy przeciw kibicom — mówił Szwejk. — Zapamiętałem sobie taki jeden napis. „Stul, kibicu, paszczę, bo ci w nią naszczę.” Pociąg wojskowy wjeżdżał na stację, na której inspekcja wojskowa miała przeglądać wagony. Pociąg zatrzymał się. — Naturalnie — rzekł nieubłagany jednoroczny ochotnik, wymownie spoglądając na kaprala — inspekcja depcze nam po piętach... Do wagonu istotnie wkroczyła inspekcja. Dowódcą pociągu wojskowego był oficer rezerwy doktor Mraz, wyznaczony przez sztab. Do takich głupich czynności wyznaczano zawsze oficerów rezerwy. Doktor Mraz zgłupiał z tego wszystkiego. Ciągłe nie mógł doliczyć się jednego wagonu, aczkolwiek był w cywilu profesorem matematyki w gimnazjum realnym. Prócz tego liczebny stan wojska meldowany na ostatniej stacji nie zgadzał się z liczbami podanymi po zawagonowaniu pułku na stacji w Budziejowicach. Wydawało mu się przy przeglądaniu papierów, że ma o dwie kuchnie polowe więcej, niż mieć powinien. Po krzyżach przeszły mu jakieś dziwne dreszczyki, gdy stwierdził, że konie rozmnożyły mu się w drodze, diabli wiedzą jakim sposobem. Natomiast w żaden sposób nie mógł się doszukać dwóch kadetów, którzy gdzieś się zapodzieli. W kancelarii pułkowej w jednym z pierwszych wagonów szukano bezustannie jakiejś maszyny do pisania. Z tego zamętu rozbolała go głowa, połknął już trzy proszki aspiryny i teraz rewidował pociąg z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy. Wszedłszy do wagonu aresztanckiego razem ze swoim pomocnikiem, zajrzał w papiery i odebrawszy raport od zgnębionego kaprala, który meldował, że wiezie dwóch aresztantów i że ma tylu a tylu szeregowców, porównał meldunek z notatkami w papierach i rozejrzał się dokoła. — A kogóż to macie tutaj? — zapytał surowo, wskazując na oberfeldkurata, który leżał na brzuchu i zadnie policzki wystawił prowokacyjnie na inspekcję. — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant — jąkał się kapral — że my tego ten... — Co za tego ten? — warknął doktor Mraz. — Mówcie jasno! — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant — odezwał się zamiast kaprala Szwejk — że ten pan, który tu śpi na brzuchu, to jakiś pijany oberfeldkurat. Przyłączył się do nas i sam wlazł do wagonu, a ponieważ jest on naszym przełożonym, przeto nie mogliśmy go wyrzucić, gdyż byłoby to naruszenie subordynacji. On się niezawodnie pomylił i zamiast do sztabowego wagonu wlazł do aresztanckiego. Doktor Mraz westchnął i zajrzał w swoje papiery. O jakimkolwiek oberfeldkuracie, który pociągiem wojskowym miałby jechać do Brucku, nie było w spisie ani wzmianeczki. Zamrugał nerwowo i rozglądał się bezradnie dokoła. Na ostatniej stacji przybyło mu raptem koni, a tu ni stąd, ni zowąd w wagonie aresztanckim znalazł się niespodziewany oberfeldkurat. Nie zdobył się na nic innego, tylko wezwał kaprala, aby śpiącego na brzuchu oberfeldkurata obrócił, ponieważ w inny sposób trudno sprawdzić jego tożsamość. Po długim wysiłku udało się kapralowi obrócić oberfeldkurata na wznak, który obudził się przy tej sposobności, a widząc oficera, rzekł: — Eh, serwus, Fredy, was gibt's neues? Abendessen schon fertig?Co nowego? Czy kolacja już gotowa? (niem.) — Zamknął oczy i obróciwszy się ku ścianie, spał dalej. Doktor Mraz spostrzegł od razu, że to ten sam żarłok, który od wczoraj grasował po kasynie oficerskim, osławiony wyżeracz wszystkich oficerskich jadłodajni i pieczeniarz. Na ten widok westchnął. — Za to — rzekł do kaprala — pójdziecie do raportu. — I oddalał się już, gdy wtem zatrzymał go Szwejk. — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant, że ja już do aresztanckiego wagonu nie należę. Miałem być w areszcie tylko do jedenastej, ponieważ dzisiaj kończy się moja kara. Skazany byłem na trzy dni, a teraz już mi się należy miejsce w wagonie bydlęcym. Już dawno po jedenastej, więc proszę pana lejtnanta, aby rozkazał mi wysiąść na tor albo przejść do wagonu bydlęcego, gdzie mam prawo przebywać, albo też abym został przekazany porucznikowi Lukaszowi. — Jak się nazywacie? — zapytał doktor Mraz zaglądając do swoich papierów. — Szwejk Józef, melduję posłusznie, panie lejtnant. — Mhm, to wy jesteście ten sławetny Szwejk — rzekł doktor Mraz. — Rzeczywiście, należało wam się przeniesienie do innego wagonu już o jedenastej, ale porucznik Lukasz prosił mnie, abym was wypuścił dopiero w Brucku. Uważa, że tak będzie bezpieczniej, bo przynajmniej w drodze nic nie nabroicie. Po odejściu inspekcji maltretowany kapral nie mógł się powstrzymać od jadowitej uwagi: — Widzicie więc, mój Szwejku, że zwracanie się do wyższej instancji na gówno się zdało. Gdybym chciał, tobym wam obu narobił kramu. — Panie kapral — odezwał się jednoroczny ochotnik — argumentowanie gównami jest zawsze i wszędzie bardzo przekonywające, ale człowiek inteligentny nie powinien używać takich słów, gdy jest zdenerwowany lub gdy chce kogo szykanować. I na co zdały się pańskie śmieszne pogróżki, że mógł nam pan narobić kramu? Dlaczego, do wszystkich diabłów, nie narobił pan nam tego kramu, skoro była okazja? Czy dlatego, że jest pan taki wielkoduszny i tak niezwykle delikatny? — Już mam tego dosyć! — krzyknął kapral. — Jednego i drugiego mogę zaprowadzić do kryminału. — Ale za co, gołąbku? — zapytał z miną niewinną jednoroczny ochotnik. — To moja rzecz! — dodawał sobie animuszu pan kapral. — Nie tylko pańska rzecz, ale i nasza — odpowiedział jednoroczny ochotnik. — To tak samo jak w grze w karty: moja ciotka — twoja ciotka. Zdaje mi się raczej, że podziałała na pana wzmianka o raporcie i dlatego zaczyna pan na nas wrzeszczeć, aczkolwiek czyni pan to w drodze pozasłużbowej. — Jesteście grubianie — rzekł kapral starając się za wszelką cenę wzbudzić w nich strach. — Powiem panu, panie kapral — wtrącił Szwejk — że jestem starym żołnierzem, służyłem jak wszyscy już przed wojną i wiem, że wyzwiska nie zawsze się opłacają. Kiedym służył przed laty w wojsku, to był u nas taki jakiś kapral Schreiter. Służył w wojsku dobrowolnie, wysługiwał się za łyżkę strawy. Już dawno mógł był pójść do domu jako kapral, ale był, jak się mówi, w ciemię bity. Otóż ten człowiek jeździł po nas, żołnierzach, ile tylko wlazło, przylepiał się do nas jak gówno do koszuli, a to mu się nie podobało, a to znowu tamto było przeciwko vorschriftomPrzepis. (z niem. Vorschrift), szykanował nas, jak tylko mógł, i mawiał: „Wy nie żołnierze, ale stróże nocne.” Mnie się to przestało podobać i pewnego dnia poszedłem do raportu. „Czego ci tam?” — pyta kapitan. „Mam, posłusznie melduję, panie kapitanie, skargę na kaprala Schreitera. My nie żadne stróże nocne, ale cesarscy żołnierze. My służymy najjaśniejszemu panu, a nie jesteśmy od łazikowania i pilnowania.” „Uważaj no, kundlu jeden, żebym się nie wziął za ciebie” — odpowiedział kapitan. A ja na to, że posłusznie proszę o przekazanie mnie do batalionsraportu. Przy batalionsraporcie, kiedym wszystko powiedział oberlejtnantowi i zaprotestował, że nie jesteśmy żadne stróże nocne, ale żołnierze cesarscy, oberlejtnant kazał mnie wsadzić do paki na dwa dni, ale ja zażądałem przekazania mnie do regimentsraportu. Przy regimentsraporcie po moim objaśnieniu pan oberst ryknął na mnie, że jestem idiota i żeby sobie poszedł do wszystkich diabłów, a ja na to: „Posłusznie melduję, panie oberst, że chcę być przekazany do brigaderaportu.” Tego się pan oberst zląkł i natychmiast kazał wezwać do kancelarii tego kaprala Schreitera, który musiał mnie przeprosić przed wszystkimi oficerami za to słowo „stróż nocny”. Potem dogonił mnie ten kapral na dziedzińcu i powiedział mi, że odtąd nie będzie mnie wyzywał, ale za to na pewno będę siedział w kryminale. Od tego czasu bardzo się pilnowałem, ale nie upilnowałem się. Stałem na warcie koło magazynu, a na murze każdy wartownik zawsze coś takiego wypisał. Albo wyrysował kobiece przyrodzenie, albo napisał jaki ładny wierszyk. Mnie nic nie przyszło do głowy, więc z nudów podpisałem się pod napisem: „Kapral Schreiter jest drab.” A ten pies Schreiter zaraz mnie oskarżył, ponieważ śledził mnie i tropił na każdym kroku. Na nieszczęście nad tym napisem był jeszcze inny napis: „My o wojnę nie dbamy, my na wojnę nasramy.” Było to w roku tysiąc dziewięćset dwunastym, kiedy mieliśmy wyruszyć do Serbii z powodu tego konsula Prochazki. Więc też wysłali mnie natychmiast do Terezina do landgerichtuSąd krajowy (okręgowy).. Chyba z piętnaście razy fotografowali panowie z sądu wojskowego ten mur z napisami i z moim podpisem, a dla zbadania mego charakteru pisma kazali mi dziesięć razy napisać: „My o wojnę nie dbamy, my na wojnę nasramy” — i piętnaście razy: „Kapral Schreiter jest drab.” Wreszcie zjechał jakiś znawca pisma i kazał mi napisać: „Było to 29 lipca, 1897, gdy dwór królowej nad Łabą poznał grozę bystrej i wezbranej rzeki.” „To nie wystarcza — mówił audytor — bo nam głównie chodzi o to wysranie. Niech pan dyktuje coś takiego, w czym jest dużo "s" i "r". Więc dyktował: „Serb, serwetka, srebro, sroka, cherubin, rubin, hołota.” Bo ten pan znawca pisma zgłupiał z tego wszystkiego niezgorzej i ciągle oglądał się za siebie, gdzie stał żołnierz z bagnetem, i wreszcie rzekł, że wszystko trzeba odesłać do Wiednia, i jeszcze raz kazał mi trzy razy napisać: „Zaczyna też już słonko przypiekać, ciepło jest znakomite.” Cały materiał wyprawiali do Wiednia i wreszcie skończyło się na tym, iż powiedzieli, że co do tych napisów, to zostały one napisane inną ręką, ale podpis jest mój, bo też sam się do niego przyznałem, i za to zostałem skazany na sześć tygodni, bo jak się wartownik podpisuje na murze, to przez ten czas podpisywania nie może dobrze wartować. — Dobre i to — rzekł kapral z zadowoleniem — że wykroczenie nie pozostało bez kary. Widać z tego jasno, że jesteś pan dobry kajdaniarz. Żebym ja był na miejscu tego landgerichtu, tobym panu wlepił nie sześć tygodni, ale sześć lat. — Niech pan nie udaje takiego strasznego — wtrącił się do rozmowy jednoroczny ochotnik — niech pan raczej pomyśli o własnym końcu. Do takiej rzeczy należałoby przygotować się bardzo poważnie i głęboko zastanowić nad marnością tego żywota kapralskiego. Czym jest pan zresztą w porównaniu ze wszechświatem, gdy pan zważy, że do najbliższego słońca jest od tego pociągu wojskowego 275 000 razy dalej niż do naszego słońca własnego, a taka odległość potrzebna jest, aby jej paralaksa tworzyła jedną sekundę. Gdyby się pan znajdował we wszechświecie jako słońce, byłby pan zbyt drobnym pyłem, aby pana mogli dostrzec gwiaździarze przez najlepsze teleskopy. Dla pańskiej znikomości we wszechświecie nie ma odpowiedniego pojęcia. Przez pół roku wykonałby pan na firmamencie taki nieznaczny łuk, przez rok taką malutką elipsę, że dla ich wyrażenia przy pomocy liczb brak w ogóle pojęć. Paralaksa pańska byłaby zupełnie niewymierna. — W takim razie mógłby pan kapral być dumny z tego, że nikt nie może go zmierzyć — odezwał się Szwejk. — Niech się dzieje przy raporcie, co chce, denerwować się nie trzeba, bo każde zdenerwowanie szkodzi zdrowiu, a teraz w czasie wojny każdy winien dbać o zdrowie, ponieważ trudy wojenne wymagają od każdego obywatela, żeby nie był zdechlakiem. — Gdyby pana wsadzili do paki, panie kapral — mówił Szwejk dalej z bardzo miłym uśmiechem — gdyby pana spotkała jaka gruba przykrość, to niech pan nie traci ducha. Niech oni sobie myślą swoje, a pan będzie myślał swoje. Znałem węglarza, z którym siedziałem w areszcie dyrekcji policji w Pradze jeszcze na początku wojny, nazywał się Franciszek Szkvor i był oskarżony o zdradę stanu, a następnie, przypuszczam, stracony z powodu nijakiej sankcji pragmatycznej. Człowiek ten przy badaniu był zapytywany, czy ma jakie zastrzeżenia co do protokołu, ale odpowiadał zawsze jedno: „Jak tam było, tak tam było, zawsze jakoś było. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie było, żeby jakoś nie było.” Następnie za to właśnie zamknięto go w ciemnej komórce na dwa dni bez jedzenia i bez picia, a gdy go zaprowadzili do sędziego śledczego, to powtórzył swoje głębokie przekonanie, że jak tam było, tak tam było, zawsze jakoś było, jeszcze nigdy tak nie było, żeby jakoś nie było. Może być, że z takim przekonaniem poszedł na szubienicę, bo przekazano go sądowi wojskowemu. — Teraz podobno sporo wieszają i rozstrzeliwują — rzekł jeden z szeregowców eskorty. Niedawno odczytali nam na placu ćwiczeń befelRozkaz. (z niem. Befehl), że w Motolu rozstrzelali rezerwistę Kudrnę, ponieważ kapitan ciął szablą jego chłopczyka, którego trzymała na ręku jego żona, gdy się z mężem chciała w Beneszovie pożegnać. No i ten Kudrna się uniósł z tego powodu. A politycznych wsadzają co do jednego do ula. A na Morawach rozstrzelali już też podobno jednego redaktora. Nasz pan kapitan mówi, że i na resztę przyjdzie kolej. — Wszystko ma swoje granice — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik dwuznacznie. — Ma pan rację — odezwał się kapral. — Za dużo sobie taki redaktor jeden z drugim pozwala. Tylko ludzi buntują. Zaprzeszłego roku, gdy byłem dopiero frajtrem, to miałem pod sobą też jednego redaktora, który nie nazywał mnie inaczej, tylko zakałą armii, ale kiedym go uczył gelenksübungówĆwiczenia ruchowe. (z niem. Gelenksübungen), aż się pocił, to zawsze mawiał do mnie: „Proszę szanować we mnie człowieka.” No, pokazałem ja mu, jak się tego człowieka szanuje w kałużach i błocie. Po komendzie: „Padnij!” — zaprowadziłem go przed kałużę i musiał jaśnie pan przewracać się w nią, aż woda bryzgała jak na plaży. A po południu wszystko musiało być wyczyszczone do glansu, mundur musiał być czysty jak szkło. Czyścił, smyczył i stękał, robił nawet jakieś uwagi, a nazajutrz musiał się znowuż tarzać jak ta świnia w błocie, a ja stałem nad nim i mówiłem: „No i cóż, panie redaktorze, co jest więcej: zakała armii czy też tam ten pański człowiek?” Taki był z niego prawdziwy i akuratny inteligent. Kapral triumfująco spojrzał na jednorocznego ochotnika i mówił dalej: — On utracił prawa jednorocznego ochotnika przez swoją inteligencję, bo pisywał do gazet o szykanowaniu żołnierzy. Ale jak go nie szykanować, kiedy taki uczony człowiek, a nie umie rozebrać przy karabinie verschlussuZamek. (z niem. Verschluss), choćby mu się dziesięć razy pokazywało, jak to się robi. Komenderuje się na ten przykład: „Links schaut!” — a ten jakby naumyślnie kręci łbem na prawo i gapi się przy tym jak wół na malowane wrota, a przy chwytach nie wie, jak wziąć się do rzeczy, czy za rzemień złapać, czy za patrontaszŁadownica. (z niem. Patrontasche), i wytrzeszcza ślepia tak jakoś, że nie wiadomo, kpi czy o drogę pyta, a nie potrafi powtórzyć ruchu, przy którym ręka ma zjechać po rzemieniu na dół. On nie wiedział nawet, na którym ramieniu nosi się karabin, i salutował jak małpa, a gdy go uczono maszerować, to nie daj Boże, co za obroty wyrabiał. Gdy mu się kazano odwrócić, to było mu wszystko jedno, którym kulasem ruszył naprzód, lewym czy prawym. Cap, cap, cap, ze sześć kroków zrobił nieraz po komendzie, a potem, jak ci się odwróci, niczym fryga. A przy maszerowaniu to się wlókł jak stary podagryk albo podskakiwał jak stara dziwka w tańcu na kiermaszu. Kapral splunął i mówił dalej: — Wyfasował umyślnie karabin bardzo zardzewiały, żeby się nauczyć czyścić go akuratnie, szorował go jak pies sukę, ale żeby kupił jeszcze ze dwa kilo kądzieli, to i tak nie byłby się niczego doczyścił. Im więcej go czyścił, tym karabin był bardziej zardzewiały, a przy raporcie wędrował z ręki do ręki i każdy dziwił się, że w ogóle karabin może być taki zardzewiały. Nasz kapitan mówił mu często, że z niego nigdy żołnierz nie będzie, żeby się powiesił, bo darmo żre komiśniak. A ten tylko pomrugiwał oczkami spod okularów. Wielkie to było święto dla niego, jeśli nie miał akurat verschäftu albo koszarniaka. W takie dni pisywał zwykle artykuły do gazet o szykanowaniu żołnierzy, aż razu pewnego zrobiono rewizję w jego kuferku. Książek to sobie tam uzbierał całą kupę, w dodatku miał same książki o rozbrojeniu i o pokoju międzynarodowym. Za to powędrował na garnizon i od tego czasu mieliśmy z nim spokój, aż pewnego poranku pojawił się raptem w kancelarii i wypisywał fasunki. Był osobno, żeby nie mógł rozmawiać z szeregowcami. Taki to był smutny koniec tego inteligenta. A mógł być panem całą gębą, żeby przez swoją głupotę nie utracił praw jednorocznego ochotnika. Mógł zostać nawet lejtnantem. Kapral westchnął głęboko. — Nawet fałd na płaszczu ułożyć nie umiał. Do czyszczenia guzików sprowadzał sobie jakieś pasty i maście aż z Pragi, ale wszystko to na nic, bo każdy jego guzik był zardzewiały jak diabli. Ale bajelować umiał za dziesięciu, a gdy dostał się do kancelarii, to nic innego nie robił, tylko filozofował. Do filozofowania czuł powołanie już od dawna. Ciągle tylko gadał o prawach człowieka. Pewnego razu, kiedy sobie filozofował w kałuży, do której musiał się zwalić, na komendę: „Nieder!” — mówię do niego: „Kiedy pan ciągle gada o człowieku i o błocie, to zapamiętaj pan sobie, że człowiek został stworzony z błota” — i musiał stulić pysk. Kapral wygadawszy się był zadowolony z siebie i czekał, co też na to wszystko odpowie jednoroczny ochotnik. Odezwał się wszakże Szwejk: — Za takie same rzeczy, za takie maltretowanie, przebił niejaki Koniczek w 35 pułku siebie i kaprala. Było o tym w „Kuryru”. Kapral miał w ciele ze trzydzieści ran kłutych, z czego przeszło tuzin śmiertelnych. Ten żołnierz usiadł potem na tym zabitym kapralu i siedząc przebił się. Inny wypadek zdarzył się przed laty w Dalmacji, gdzie kaprala zarżnęli i do dzisiaj nikt nie wie, kto to zrobił. Morderstwo otoczyła nagła mgła tajemnicy, tyle tylko wiadomo, że ten zarżnięty kapral nazywał się Fiala i pochodził z Drabovny koło Turnova. Wiem też jeszcze o jednym kapralu z 75 pułku piechoty, nazywał się Rejmanek... Miła ta opowieść przerwana została wielkim stękaniem śpiącego na ławie oberfeldkurata Łaciny. Pater budził się w całej swej dostojności i krasie. Przebudzeniu jego towarzyszyły te same zjawiska, które były nieodłączne od przebudzeń młodego olbrzyma Gargantui, którego tak ładnie opisał stary wesoły Rabelais. Oberfeldkurat pierdział i bekał na ławie, i ziewał hałaśliwie na cały wagon. Wreszcie usiadł i spytał zdziwiony. — Do stu tysięcy fur beczek, gdzie ja jestem? Kapral widząc, że jego zwierzchnik się budzi, stanął na baczność i uniżenie odpowiedział: — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberfeldkurat, że raczy się pan znajdować w aresztanckim wagonie. Błysk zdziwienia przeleciał po twarzy oberfeldkurata. Przez chwilę siedział bez słowa i usilnie nad czymś rozmyślał. Daremnie. Między tym, co przeżył w nocy i rano, a przebudzeniem się w wagonie, którego okna były zakratowane, istniało całe morze mroku. Wreszcie zwrócił się z zapytaniem do kaprala, który ciągle jeszcze stał przed nim na baczność. — A na czyj niby rozkaz ja tego... — Posłusznie melduję, że bez rozkazu, panie oberfeldkurat. Pater wstał i zaczął przechadzać się między ławkami, mamrocząc pod nosem, że nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumie. Usiadł znowu i zapytał: — A dokąd właściwie jedziemy? — Do Brucku, melduję posłusznie. — A dlaczego jedziemy do Brucku? — Posłusznie melduję, że został tam przeniesiony cały nasz 91 pułk. Pater zaczął znowu bardzo usilnie rozmyślać nad tym, co się właściwie stało i w jaki sposób dostał się do takiego wagonu. Nie wiedział też, dlaczego jedzie do Brucku, i akurat razem z 91 pułkiem, a do tego jeszcze pod eskortą. Opamiętał się i otrzeźwiał tak dalece, że rozpoznał nawet jednorocznego ochotnika i zwrócił się do niego z zapytaniem: — Pan jest inteligentnym człowiekiem, czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć całą prawdę, niczego nie ukrywając, jak się tu dostałem? — Bardzo chętnie — odpowiedział tonem koleżeńskiej gotowości jednoroczny ochotnik. — Rano przysiadł się pan oberfeldkurat do nas na dworcu w Budziejowicach, bo pan miał trochę w czubie. Kapral spojrzał na niego surowo. — Wlazł pan sobie do wagonu, do nas — mówił dalej jednoroczny ochotnik — i nic więcej. Wyciągnął się pan na ławie, a ten oto żołnierz, Szwejk, podłożył panu oberfeldkuratowi swój płaszcz pod głowę. Podczas kontroli pociągu na poprzedniej stacji został pan zapisany w poczet oficerów znajdujących się w pociągu. Został pan, że się tak wyrażę, urzędowo odkryty, a nasz kapral pójdzie za to do raportu. — Tak, tak — wzdychał pater — trzeba będzie na najbliższej stacji przejść do wagonu sztabowego. Czy obiad już wydany? — Obiad będzie dopiero w Wiedniu, panie oberfeldkurat — zameldował kapral. — A więc to wy podłożyliście mi pod głowę mantel? — zwrócił się pater do Szwejka. — Serdecznie wam dziękuję. — Żadna wdzięczność mi się nie należy — odpowiedział Szwejk — bo postępowałem tylko, jak winien postępować każdy żołnierz wobec swego zwierzchnika, gdy widzi, że ten zwierzchnik nie ma nic pod głową, a wypił troszeczkę. Każdy żołnierz winien szanować swego zwierzchnika, choćby ten zwierzchnik był w stanie odmiennym. Ja mam bogate doświadczenie z feldkuratami, ponieważ byłem służącym u pana feldkurata Ottona Katza. Feldkuraty to naród wesoły i poczciwy. Oberfeldkurat dostał ostrego ataku demokratyzmu na skutek swego katzenjammeru po wczorajszej pijatyce, wyjął z kieszeni papierosa i podał go Szwejkowi: — Masz, bracie, i kurz, ile wlezie. A ty — zwrócił się do kaprala — masz podobno stawać do raportu z mojej przyczyny. Nie bój się, nic ci nie będzie, bo ja wszystko wytłumaczę. A ciebie — rzekł do Szwejka — zabiorę z sobą. Będzie ci u mnie jak w raju. Dostał nowego napadu wielkoduszności i zaczął wszystkich zapewniać, że każdemu coś dobrego zrobi. Jednorocznemu ochotnikowi kupi czekolady, szeregowcom eskorty zafunduje araku, kaprala każe przenieść do oddziału fotograficznego przy sztabie 7 dywizji kawalerii, wszystkich w ogóle uwolni i o nikim nie zapomni. Zaczął rozdawać papierosy, częstując nie tylko Szwejka, ale wszystkich; oświadczył, że wszystkim aresztantom pozwala palić, i zapewniał ich, że wstawi się za nimi, aby kara ich była złagodzona i aby niedługo mogli powrócić do normalnego życia wojskowego. — Nie chcę, abyście źle myśleli o mnie. Mam rozległe stosunki, więc przy mnie dobrze wam będzie. Wywieracie na mnie wrażenie ludzi przyzwoitych, których Bóg miłuje. Jeśli zgrzeszyliście, to pokutujecie teraz, a ja widzę, że chętnie i pokornie znosicie wszystko, co Bóg na was zesłał. Za co zostaliście ukarani? — zwrócił się do Szwejka. — Bóg zesłał na mnie karę — pobożnie odpowiedział Szwejk — z powodu regimentsraportu, panie oberfeldkurat, z przyczyny niezawinionego spóźnienia się na pociąg. — Bóg jest niewypowiedzianie miłosierny i sprawiedliwy — uroczyście rzekł oberfeldkurat. — On wie, kogo karać trzeba, albowiem w ten sposób ujawnia swoje przewidywanie i swoją wszechmoc. A za co siedzi pan, panie jednoroczny ochotniku? — Ponieważ — odpowiedział zapytany — Bóg miłosierny raczył zesłać mi reumatyzm, a ja stałem się z tej racji pyszny i dufny. Po odbyciu kary zostanę odesłany do kuchni. — Co Bóg czyni, dobre jest — zawołał pater w zachwycie, słysząc o kuchni. — Nawet w kuchni może człowiek porządny zrobić karierę. Właśnie do kuchni powinni wysyłać jak najwięcej ludzi inteligentnych, już do samego kombinowania różnych potraw, ponieważ chodzi nie tylko o to, co się gotuje, ale jak się gotuje i z jaką miłością dodaje się jedno do drugiego, estetyka pokarmu i tak dalej. Weźmy na przykład sosy. Gdy inteligentny człowiek zrobi sos cebulowy, to bierze do niego wszystkie rodzaje jarzyn i dusi je na maśle, potem dodaje korzenie, pieprz, angielskie ziele, trochę gałki muszkatołowej, imbiru, ale zwyczajny prostacki kucharz zagotuje cebulę i zalewa ją czarną fryturą z łoju. Pana chciałbym doprawdy widzieć w jakiej porządnej kuchni oficerskiej. Bez inteligencji obejdzie się człowiek w fachu zwyczajnym i w życiu powszednim, ale w kuchni zaraz się ten brak daje we znaki. Wczoraj wieczorem w oficerskim kasynie w Budziejowicach podali nam cynaderki á la madeira. Niech Bóg będzie miłosierny temu, kto je przyrządzał, albowiem musiał to być człowiek inteligentny. Słyszałem, że w tamtejszej kuchni oficerskiej jest naprawdę kucharz bardzo inteligentny, jakiś nauczyciel ze Skutcza. Takie same cynaderki á la madeira jadłem w oficerskim kasynie 64 landwerregimentu. Przyrządzili je tam na kminie, tak samo jak w zwyczajnych gospodach, dodając pieprzu. A któż to tak przyrządza cynaderki? Czym był ten fuszer w cywilu? Parobkiem od karmienia bydła w wielkim majątku. Oberfeldkurat zamilkł na chwilę, a potem zaczął się rozwodzić nad zagadnieniami kulinarnymi Starego i Nowego Testamentu, nad tym, jak to ludzie dawniejsi bardzo dbali o to, aby pokarmy spożywane po nabożeństwach i uroczystościach kościelnych były smakowite i pożywne. Wreszcie wezwał wszystkich, aby zaśpiewali coś ładnego, a Szwejk wyrwał się jak zawsze nie bardzo szczęśliwie i śpiewał: ''Idzie Maryna od Hodonina, ''A za nią proboszcz z baryłką wina... Ale pan oberfeldkurat się nie obraził. — Żeby był pod ręką przynajmniej łyk araku, to moglibyśmy się obejść bez beczki wina — rzekł z uśmiechem zgoła przyjacielskim. — I tej Maryny też byśmy nie potrzebowali, bo tylko do grzechu zwodzi. Kapral delikatnie sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyjął płaską flaszeczkę z arakiem. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberfeldkurat — odezwał się głosem tak cichym, iż widać było, jaką ofiarę czyni na rzecz bliźniego-zwierzchnika. — Gdyby pan oberfeldkurat nie pogardził... — Skądże miałbym pogardzać, mój chłopcze! — zawołał głosem rozradowanym pater. — Napiję się za naszą szczęśliwą podróż. — Jezus Maria! — sapnął kapral widząc, że po łyku oberfeldkurata pozostało w butelce niewiele araku. — Moi drodzy — rzekł oberfeldkurat uśmiechając się i mrugając znacząco do jednorocznego ochotnika — dobrze jest na świecie, a tu sobie jeszcze niektórzy urągają. Pan ich za to skarze. Pater łyknął jeszcze raz araku i podając resztę Szwejkowi, rozkazał tonem komendy: — Dorżnij, bracie! — Wojna to wojna — rzekł Szwejk z uśmiechem do kaprala oddając mu pustą butelkę, co kapral skwitował takim dziwnym blaskiem oczu, jaki się widuje tylko u szaleńców. — A teraz przed Wiedniem jeszcze troszeczkę podrzemię — rzekł kapelan — i życzę sobie, abym został przebudzony, jak tylko dojedziemy do Wiednia. A wy — zwrócił się do Szwejka — pójdziecie do kuchni i przyniesiecie mi obiad. Powiecie tam, że to dla pana oberfeldkurata Laciny. Kierujcie się tak, żeby wam dali podwójną porcję. Gdyby były knedle, to nie bierzcie od czubka, bo na tym się tylko traci. Następnie przyniesiecie mi z kuchni butelkę wina, weźmiecie też ze sobą menażkę i każecie sobie nalać do niej rumu. Pater Lacina zaczął szukać czegoś po kieszeniach. — Słuchajcie no — zwrócił się do kaprala — nie mam drobnych. Pożyczcie mi dwie korony. — Wziął pieniądze z ręki kaprala i podając je Szwejkowi mówił: — Macie tu za fatygę. Jak się nazywacie? — Szwejk. — Aha, więc macie tu, mój Szwejku, dwie korony za fatygę. Panie kapralu, proszę mi pożyczyć jeszcze dwie korony. Widzicie, mój Szwejku, że drugie dwie korony dostaniecie, jeśli przyniesiecie solidny obiad i tamte drobiazgi. Powiedzcie tam jeszcze, że nie mam papierosów i cygar. Jeśli będzie fasunek czekolady, to zawińcie podwójną porcję, a jeśli będą konserwy, to uważajcie, żebyście dostali wędzony ozór albo gęsią wątróbkę. Gdyby zaś fasowali ser szwajcarski, to pilnujcie, żeby wam nie dali z wierzchu, bo suchy. To samo z węgierskim salami. Broń Boże od końca, ale ze środka, żeby było miękkie i wilgotne. Oberfeldkurat wyciągnął się na ławie i po chwili usnął. — Sądzę — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik do kaprala, gdy kapelan chrapał już na całego — że jest pan zupełnie zadowolony z naszego miłego gościa. Wyjątkowo miły człowiek ten nasz podrzutek. — Jest to podrzutek — wtrącił Szwejk — odstawiony, jak się mówi, od piersi, bo już pije z flaszeczki, jak to pan kapral widział na własne oczy. Kapral przez chwilę zmagał się ze sobą, ale nagle, tracąc wszelką uniżoność, wybuchnął: — Miły, bo miły! — Podług tych drobnych, których mu zabrakło — mówił Szwejk — przypomina mi pan oberfeldkurat niejakiego pana Mliczko, murarza z Dejvic, który też nigdy nie miał drobnych i zadłużył się aż po dziurki w nosie, a potem dostał się za oszustwo do mamra. Roztrwonił grube pieniądze, a drobnych nie miał. — W 75 pułku — odezwał się jeden z szeregowców eskorty — kapitan przechlał całą kasę pułkową. Było to przed wojną i musiał wystąpić z wojska, ale teraz znowuż jest kapitanem. A jeden feldfebel, który skradł skarbowi sukno na naszywki — było tego sukna ze dwadzieścia sztuk — jest dzisiaj sztabsfeldfeblem. Ale w Serbii został rozstrzelany jeden szeregowiec za to, że zjadł od razu konserwę, którą powinien był jeść przez trzy dni. — To do rzeczy nie należy — oświadczył kapral — ale trzeba przyznać, że pożyczanie czterech koron od biednego kaprala na napiwek... — Masz pan swoje dwie korony — rzekł Szwejk — nie chcę się zbogacić na pańskiej biedzie. A jeśli da mi i te drugie dwie korony, to ja panu także zwrócę, żebyś pan się nie popłakał. Pan powinien cieszyć się z tego, że pański zwierzchnik wojskowy pożycza sobie od pana pieniądze na drobne wydatki. Pan jest wielki egoista. Chodzi tu o parę marnych koron, a co by to było dopiero, gdyby pan miał poświęcić życie za swojego zwierzchnika, gdyby on leżał ranny na linii nieprzyjacielskiej, a pan miałby go ocalić i odnieść w bezpieczne miejsce na własnych rękach, gdy tymczasem nieprzyjaciel strzelałby za panem szrapnelami, w ogóle czym się tylko da. — Pan by w portki narobił ze strachu, taka faja! — odciął się kapral. — W gefechciePodczas bitwy. (z niem.) niejeden narobi w portki — odezwał się znowu jeden z szeregowców. — Niedawno temu opowiadał nam pewien ranny kolega w Budziejowicach, że jak szli do ataku, to się zerżnął trzy razy z rzędu. Naprzód, jak wyłazili z dekunków na przedpole, przed zasieki z drutu kolczastego, potem gdy zaczęli forsować zasieki, a po raz trzeci, gdy doszło do walki na bagnety i Moskale biegli krzycząc „ura”. Potem zaczęli wiać nazad do rowów, za dekunki, i z całej tyraliery nie było ani jednego, żeby mu się taka rzecz nie przytrafiła. Jeden zabity, który leżał na dekunku nogami na dół, a któremu w czasie ataku szrapnel ściął gładziutko pół głowy, też musiał w tym ostatnim momencie zdrowo się zerżnąć, bo ze spodni spływało toto do dekunków razem z krwią. A ta połówka jego głowy, razem z mózgiem, leżała akurat pod tym. Człowiek nawet nie spostrzeże, jak i co, a już się stało. — Czasem znowuż — mówił Szwejk — zrobi się człowiekowi w gefechcie słabo z obrzydzenia. Opowiadał nam w Pradze na Pohorzelcu pewien chory rekonwalescent spod Przemyśla, że tam pod fortecą doszło do walki na bagnety i że przeciwko niemu rozpędził się Moskal z bagnetem, chłop jak góra, ale z nosa spływała mu spora kropla, jak to się czasem trafia. Jak ten człowiek spojrzał na ten zasmarkany nos, to mu się zrobiło tak słabo, że zaraz musiał lecieć na HilfsplatzPunkt opatrunkowy. (niem.), gdzie uznali, że to jest człowiek chory na cholerę, i wyprawili go do szpitala cholerycznego w Peszcie; tam rzeczywiście rozchorował się na cholerę. — Czy był to zwyczajny szeregowiec, czy kapral? — zapytał jednoroczny ochotnik. — Kapral — odpowiedział Szwejk spokojnie. — Taka rzecz mogłaby się przytrafić i jednorocznemu ochotnikowi — rzekł kapral z przygłupim uśmiechem i spojrzał na swego dręczyciela z takim triumfem, jakby chciał rzec: „A widzisz, masz! Co teraz powiesz?” Ale jednoroczny ochotnik nic nie odpowiedział i położył się na ławie. Pociąg zbliżał się do Wiednia. Ci, co nie spali, przyglądali się z okien wagonu zasiekom z drutu kolczastego i umocnieniom biegnącym dokoła Wiednia, co na cały pułk musiało niezawodnie podziałać deprymująco. Śpiew niemieckich żołnierzy z Gór Kasperskich, który odzywał się bezustannie przez całą drogę, urwał się nagle, jakby się zaczepił o zasieki z drutów kolczastych nad okopami dokoła Wiednia. — Wszystko w porządku — rzekł Szwejk spoglądając na okopy — wszystko w najlepszym porządku, tylko że wiedeńczycy podczas wycieczek mogą tu sobie podrzeć spodnie. Tutaj trzeba chodzić bardzo ostrożnie. Wiedeń jest w ogóle bardzo ważnym miastem — wywodził dalej. — W takiej na przykład schönbruńskiej menażerii ile to mają różnych dzikich zwierząt. Kiedy przed laty byłem w Wiedniu, to najbardziej lubiłem przypatrywać się małpom, ale jak jechała jakaś osobistość z cesarskiego pałacu, to nikogo przez kordon nie puszczali. Razem ze mną był jeden krawiec z okręgu dziesiątego. Aresztowali go, bo koniecznie chciał widzieć te małpy. — A czy był pan także w pałacu? — zapytał kapral. — Bardzo tam ładnie — odpowiedział Szwejk. — Sam w pałacu nie byłem, ale opowiadał mi o tym jeden taki, co był w pałacu. Najładniejsza jest burgwachaWarta pałacowa. (z niem. Burgwache). Każdy z tych wartowników musi podobno mieć dwa metry wysokości, a jak wysłuży, to dostaje trafikę. A księżniczek jest tam tyle jak śmiecia. Przejechali przez jakąś stację, skąd leciały za pociągiem dźwięki hymnu austriackiego granego przez orkiestrę, która dostała się na tę stację widać przez pomyłkę. Dopiero po długiej chwili pociąg wjechał na tę stację, na której mieli się zatrzymać; dawano tu jeść i uroczyście ich witano. Ale uroczyste powitania nie były już takie jak na początku wojny, kiedy to żołnierze w drodze na front chorowali z przejedzenia i kiedy na każdej stacji byli witani przez druhny w długich białych sukienkach, o bardzo głupiutkim wyrazie twarzyczek i z nieodłącznymi bukietami w rękach. Te bukiety były wprost idiotyczne, ale jeszcze idiotyczniejsze były przemówienia różnych dam, których małżonkowie udają obecnie wielkich patriotów i republikanów. Powitania w Wiedniu dokonał komitet składający się z trzech członkiń austriackiego Czerwonego Krzyża i z dwóch członkiń jakiegoś stowarzyszenia wojennego i wiedeńskich pań i panien; asystował im z urzędu przedstawiciel magistratu wiedeńskiego i jakiś wojskowy. Na wszystkich twarzach widać było znużenie. Pociągi wojskowe przejeżdżały dniem i nocą, wagony z rannymi przesuwały się co godzina, na stacjach przetaczano pociągi z jeńcami, a przy tym wszystkim musieli asystować przedstawiciele najróżniejszych organizacji i stowarzyszeń. Powtarzało się to dzień w dzień i pierwotny entuzjazm przemienił się w ziewanie. Ludzie ci pełnili swoją służbę po kolei, ale nawet częste zmiany nie mogły spędzić z ust i oczu wyrazu zmęczenia i nudy. Tacy właśnie ludzie zmęczeni witali pociąg z pułkiem budziejowickim. Z wagonów bydlęcych wyglądali żołnierze okiem tępym i zmęczonym, jak skazańcy wiezieni na szubienicę. Do tych żołnierzy podchodziły panie i częstowały ich piernikami z cukrowymi napisami: „Sieg und Rache!”, „Gott strafe England!”, „Der Oesterreicher hat ein Vaterland. Er liebt's und hat auch Ursach fürs Vaterland zu kämpfen!”„Po zwycięstwo i zemstę” — „Niech Bóg skarze Anglię!” — „Austriak ma tylko jedną ojczyznę. Austriak kocha swą ojczyznę i wie, że za nią walczy!” (niem.) Górale z Gór Kasperskich obżerali się piernikami, ale i z ich twarzy nie znikł ani na chwilę wyraz tępoty i beznadziejności. Potem został wydany rozkaz, że żołnierze kompaniami udawać się mają do kuchni polowych za dworcem po pożywienie. Za dworcem znajdowała się także kuchnia oficerska i do tej kuchni udał się Szwejk z poleceniem oberfeldkurata, podczas gdy jednoroczny ochotnik czekał cierpliwie, aż zostanie nakarmiony. Dwaj szeregowcy eskorty poszli po jedzenie dla całego wagonu aresztanckiego. Szwejk wykonał otrzymane zlecenie bardzo skrupulatnie, a wracając przez tor, ujrzał porucznika Lukasza spacerującego wzdłuż toru. Porucznik czekał także na obiad. Jego sytuacja była bardzo niemiła, ponieważ on i porucznik Kirschner mieli jednego, wspólnego służącego. Ten zacny służący troszczył się właściwie tylko o porucznika Kirschnera i z premedytacją sabotował Lukasza zawsze i wszędzie. — Dla kogo niesiecie jedzenie, Szwejku? — zapytał nieszczęśliwy porucznik, gdy Szwejk poukładał na ziemi mnóstwo rzeczy, które wyłudził z kuchni oficerskiej i niósł owinięte płaszczem. Szwejk stropił się w pierwszej chwili, ale zaraz odzyskał równowagę ducha. Twarz jego zajaśniała spokojem i zadowoleniem. — To dla pana oberlejtnanta, posłusznie melduję. Tylko nie wiem, gdzie pan oberlejtnant ma swój przedział, a także nie wiem, czy pan komendant pociągu nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, abym poszedł z panem. To jakaś świnia. Porucznik Lukasz spojrzał badawczo na Szwejka, ale ten z wyrazem jak największego zaufania mówił dalej: — To naprawdę jakaś świnia, panie oberlejtnant. Kiedy odbywał przegląd inspekcyjny naszego wagonu, meldowałem mu się, że już po jedenastej i że mam prawo przejść do wagonu bydlęcego albo do pana, a on mi na to, żebym sobie spokojnie siedział w wagonie aresztanckim, to przynajmniej w drodze nie narobię panu oberlejtnantowi jakiego wstydu. Szwejk miał minę męczennika niewinnie krzywdzonego. — Jakbym ja panu oberlejtnantowi zrobił kiedykolwiek coś takiego, za co się trzeba wstydzić. Porucznik Lukasz westchnął. — Wstydu żadnego jeszcze panu nigdy nie narobiłem — wywodził Szwejk dalej — a jeśli się czasem nawet coś niecoś przytrafiło, to było zrządzeniem bożym i nieszczęśliwą przygodą, jak mawiał stary Jeniczek z Pelhrzimova, kiedy odbywał trzydziestą szóstą karę więzienną. Nigdy nie zrobiłem nic takiego rozmyślnie, panie oberlejtnant, zawsze chciałem zrobić coś zgrabnego, dobrego i nie ja temu jestem winien, jeśli obaj nie mieliśmy z tego profitu, ale raczej smutek i żałość. — No, nie lamentujcie tak bardzo, mój Szwejku — rzekł porucznik Lukasz głosem miękkim, gdy obaj zbliżali się do wagonu sztabowego. — Ja wydam rozporządzenie, żebyście znowu byli przydzieleni do mnie. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że nie lamentuję. Tylko mi się tak żal zrobiło, że obaj jesteśmy najnieszczęśliwsi ludzie na tej całej wojnie i pod słońcem i cierpimy niewinnie. Ciężki to los, gdy sobie pomyślę, że od maleńkości miałem serce dobre i życzliwe dla każdego. — Uspokójcie się, Szwejku. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że gdyby to nie było naruszeniem subordynacji, tobym powiedział, że się w ogóle uspokoić nie mogę, ale ponieważ muszę słuchać rozkazów, więc melduję, że już jestem spokojny. — No to właźcie do wagonu, Szwejku. — Posłusznie melduję, że włażę, panie oberlejtnant. Nad obozem wojskowym w Brucku panowała cisza nocna. W barakach dla szeregowców zimno było jak w psiarni i żołnierze drżeli z zimna, w barakach oficerskich było nieznośnie gorąco i trzeba było otwierać okna. Koło poszczególnych obiektów, strzeżonych przez wartowników, słychać było kroki wartujących żołnierzy, którzy chodzeniem pokonywali senność. Opodal w Brucku nad Litawą jarzyły się okna c. i k. fabryki konserw mięsnych, w której to fabryce w dzień i w nocy przerabiano różne odpadki. Ponieważ wiał wiatr z tamtej strony, więc na obóz walił się smród gnijących ochłapów, kopyt i gnatów, z których wygotowywano różne wojskowe rosoły. Z opuszczonego pawiloniku, gdzie w czasach pokoju jakiś fotograf robił zdjęcia żołnierzom, trawiącym swoją młodość na ćwiczeniach w strzelaniu, można było dojrzeć na dole nad Litawą czerwone światło elektrycznej lampki, oświetlającej bajzel „Pod Jasnym Kłosem”. Był to okrzyczany dom, który odwiedzinami swymi zaszczycił arcyksiążę Stefan podczas wielkich manewrów pod Sopronem w roku 1908. W domu tym zbierało się dzień w dzień towarzystwo oficerskie. Był to najlepszy dom rozpusty, niedostępny dla szeregowców i jednorocznych ochotników. Prości żołnierze i ochotnicy jednoroczni chodzili do „Domu Róż”, którego zielone światła były również widoczne z okien opuszczonego pawiloniku fotografa. Był tu taki sam podział, jaki panował później na froncie, kiedy mocarstwo nie miało dla swoich żołnierzy już nic innego prócz przenośnych bajzli przy sztabach brygad, tak zwanych „puffów”. Wszędzie więc można było znaleźć k. u. k. Offizierspuff, k. u. k. Unteroffizierspuff i k. u. k. Mannschaftspuff.c. i k. burdel dla oficerów, c. i k. burdel dla podoficerów i c. i k. burdel dla szeregowców. (niem.) Bruck nad Litawą jarzył się światłem tak samo, jak na drugiej stronie rzeki jaśniało Királyhíd. W obu miastach, austriackim i węgierskim, grywały kapele cygańskie, jarzyły się okna kawiarń i restauracji, śpiewano i pito. Miejscowe mieszczuchy i urzędnicy przyprowadzali do kawiarń i restauracyj swe żony i dorosłe córki, a cały Bruck nad Litawą razem z Királyhíd nie był niczym innym, tylko jednym wielkim bajzlem. W obozie, w jednym z oficerskich baraków, Szwejk oczekiwał w nocy powrotu swego porucznika, który wyszedł wieczorem do miasta, do teatru, i dotychczas nie wrócił, chociaż godzina była już bardzo późna. Szwejk siedział na rozesłanym łóżku swego porucznika, a naprzeciwko niego na stole siedział służący majora Wenzla. Major Wenzl powrócił znowu do służby w pułku, gdy w Serbii podczas walk nad Driną stwierdzona została jego całkowita nieudolność w dowodzeniu na froncie. Opowiadano sobie o tym, że kazał rozebrać i zniszczyć most pontonowy, kiedy pół swego batalionu miał jeszcze po drugiej stronie rzeki. Teraz został przydzielony do wojskowej strzelnicy w Királyhíd jako dowódca, a prócz tego spełniał w obozie obowiązki intendenta. Oficerowie szeptali między sobą, że major Wenzl porośnie na tej służbie w pierze. Pokoje Lukasza i Wenzla znajdowały się na jednym korytarzu. Służący majora Wenzla, Mikulaszek, malutki, ospowaty chłopina, bujał nogami i wywodził: — Dziwię się, że ta moja stara małpa jeszcze nie wraca. Chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie się taki włóczy po nocach! Gdyby mi przynajmniej dał klucz od pokoju, tobym sobie leżał. I popić byłoby czego, bo wina jest pełen pokój. — Podobno kradnie — rzekł Szwejk paląc w spokoju ducha papierosy swego pana, ponieważ zakazano mu palenia fajki w pokoju. — Ty musisz chyba wiedzieć o tym, skąd on bierze tyle wina. — Chodzę tam, gdzie mi każe — głosem cieniutkim odpowiedział Mikulaszek. — Daje mi kartkę, więc idę i fasuję niby dla szpitala, a przynoszę do domu. — A jakby ci kazał — pytał Szwejk — żebyś ukradł kasę pułkową, ukradłbyś? Tutaj siedzisz i pyskujesz, ale trzęsiesz się przed nim ze strachu. Mikulaszek zamyślił się nad pytaniem Szwejka i odpowiedział: — Co do kasy pułkowej, to musiałbym się zastanowić. — Nad niczym nie wolno ci medytować, ty sieroto niemądra! — krzyknął na niego Szwejk, ale głos jego urwał się nagle, bo w tej właśnie chwili otworzyły się drzwi i do pokoju wszedł porucznik Lukasz. Od pierwszego wejrzenia widać było, że musiał zdrowo pić, bo czapkę miał na głowie daszkiem do tyłu. Mikulaszek tak się przeraził, że nawet nie zeskoczył ze stołu, ale zasalutował siedząc, zapomniawszy zupełnie, że przecież nie ma czapki na głowie. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że wszystko jest w porządku — półgębkiem meldował Szwejk stanąwszy na baczność według wszelkich prawideł przepisu i zapomniawszy jedynie wyjąć papierosa z ust. Porucznik Lukasz nie zwrócił na to uwagi i podszedł prosto do Mikulaszka, który wytrzeszczonymi oczyma spoglądał na porucznika, śledząc każdy jego ruch. Salutował przy tym bez przerwy i nadal siedział na stole. — Porucznik Lukasz — rzekł oficer podchodząc do Mikulaszka krokiem nie bardzo pewnym — a wy coście za jeden? Mikulaszek milczał. Lukasz przysunął sobie krzesło przed siedzącego na stole, oniemiałego z wrażenia służącego, następnie usiadł sam i spoglądając w sufit, zwrócił się do swego sługi: — Szwejku, podajcie mi z walizki rewolwer służbowy. Przez cały czas, gdy Szwejk szukał w walizce rewolweru, Mikulaszek milczał i okiem wystraszonym patrzył na porucznika. Jeśli w tej chwili uświadomił sobie, że siedzi na stole, to musiała go ogarnąć rozpacz tym większa, ponieważ stopy jego dotykały kolan siedzącego przed nim porucznika. — Pytam się, jak wam na imię, człowieku! — wołał porucznik Lukasz. Biedak milczał dalej. Opanowała go jakaś drętwota, jak później tłumaczył Szwejkowi, spowodowana przestrachem. Chciał zeskoczyć ze stołu, ale nie mógł, chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdołał otworzyć ust, chciał przestać salutować, ale nie mógł poruszyć ręką. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant — odezwał się Szwejk — że rewolwer nie jest nabity. — To go nabijcie, Szwejku. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że w domu nie mamy naboi, wobec czego trudno będzie zestrzelić go ze stołu. Pozwalam sobie zauważyć, że to jest Mikulaszek, służący pana majora Wenzla. On zawsze niemieje, jak tylko zobaczy którego z panów oficerów. I w ogóle wstydzi się mówić. Toto jest taka sierota niemądra, że się tak wyrażę. Pan major Wenzl pozostawia toto zawsze na korytarzu, gdy wychodzi do miasta, więc biedaczysko szwenda się od jednego służącego do drugiego po całym baraku. Żeby jeszcze miało to powód do takiego przestrachu, ale on przecież nigdy nic złego nie zrobił. Szwejk splunął; w głosie jego, jak i w tym, że cały czas mówił o Mikulaszku w rodzaju nijakim, wyrażała się cała pogarda wobec tchórzliwego służącego majora Wenzla, nie umiejącego nawet zachować się po wojskowemu. — Pozwoli pan oberlejtnant — mówił Szwejk dalej — że go powącham. Szwejk ściągnął ze stołu zgłupiałego Mikulaszka i postawiwszy go na podłodze obwąchał jego spodnie. — Jeszcze nie — zameldował — ale już się zaczyna. Czy pan oberlejtnant nie każe go wyrzucić? — Wyrzućcie go, Szwejku. Szwejk wyprowadził drżącego Mikulaszka na korytarz, zamknął drzwi za sobą i rzekł: — Zauważ, barania głowo, że ci w tej chwili uratowałem życie. Jak tylko przyjdzie ten twój major Wenzl, to mi za to chyłkiem wynieś butelkę wina. Mówię bez żartów. Ja ci naprawdę uratowałem życie. Jak mój oberlejtnant się schla, to nie ma z nim gadania. Tylko ja umiem się z nim obchodzić i nikt inny. — Bo ja... — Co ty? Pierdziel jesteś i tyle — rzekł wzgardliwie Szwejk. — Usiądź sobie tu na progu i czekaj na tego swojego majora Wenzla. — Gdzie was diabli noszą tak długo? — rzekł porucznik Lukasz do wracającego Szwejka. — Muszę z wami porozmawiać. Nie stawajcie tak idiotycznie na baczność, ale siadajcie i rozmawiajcie ze mną po prostu, bez tego waszego „według rozkazu”. Więc stulcie gębę i uważajcie, jak się patrzy. Wiecie, gdzie w Királyhíd jest ulica Soprońska? Tylko zostawcie to swoje „posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że nie wiem”, jak nie wiecie, to mówcie: nie wiem, i basta. Zapiszcie sobie na kawałku papieru: ulica Soprońska nr 16. W domu pod tym numerem jest sklep z żelazem. Wiecie, co to jest sklep z żelazem? Herrgott, nie gadajcie wciąż: „posłusznie melduję!” Mówcie: wiem albo nie wiem. A więc wiecie, co to jest sklep z żelazem? No to dobrze, że wiecie. Ten sklep jest własnością jakiegoś Madziara nazwiskiem Kakonyi. Wiecie, co to zacz Madziar? No więc, Himmelherrgott, wiecie czy nie wiecie? Aha, wiecie. Nad tym sklepem na górze jest pierwsze piętro i na tym pierwszym piętrze on mieszka. Wiecie o tym? Nie wiecie? No to wam o tym mówię, żebyście wiedzieli, do stu tysięcy! Wystarcza wam to? No to dobrze, że wam to wystarcza. Gdyby wam to nie wystarczało, to kazałbym was wsadzić do paki. Już sobie zapisaliście, że ten kupiec nazywa się Kakonyi. Więc doskonale. Jutro rano około dziesiątej pójdziecie do Királyhíd, odszukacie ten dom, o którym wam mówię, wejdziecie na pierwsze piętro i oddacie list ode mnie pani Kakonyi. Porucznik Lukasz otworzył portfel i ziewając podał Szwejkowi białą kopertę z listem. Koperta nie była zaadresowana. — Jest to rzecz ogromnie ważna, mój Szwejku — mówił porucznik dalej. — Ostrożność nigdy nie zawadzi i dlatego, jak widzicie, na kopercie nie ma adresu. Okazuję wam pełne zaufanie i oczekuję od was, że list wręczycie, jak się należy. Zanotujcie sobie jeszcze, że ta dama nazywa się Etelka, no więc zapiszcie sobie: pani Etelka Kakonyi. Jeszcze raz powtarzam wam, że list musicie wręczyć za wszelką cenę, oczywiście bardzo dyskretnie i musicie poczekać na odpowiedź, o tym tuż jest mowa w liście. Czego jeszcze chcecie? — A gdybym, panie oberlejtnant, odpowiedzi nie otrzymał, to co mam robić? — To trzeba nalegać, żeby koniecznie była odpowiedź — mówił porucznik ziewając od ucha do ucha. — Ja teraz pójdę spać, bo jestem bardzo zmęczony. Dużo się piło. Sądzę, że każdy byłby zmęczony po takim wieczorze i po takiej nocy. Porucznik Lukasz nie myślał z wieczora o tym, że zasiedzi się w mieście tak długo. Aby trochę się rozerwać, ruszył do węgierskiego teatru w Királyhíd, gdzie dawano właśnie jakąś węgierską operetkę z tłustymi Żydówkami w rolach głównych, których jedyną zaletą było to, że w tańcu zadzierały nogi jak najwyżej, a nie miały na sobie ani trykotów, ani majtek, a dla większej atrakcji wygolone były jak Tatarki, z czego oczywiście galeria nie miała najmniejszego pożytku, ale co tym bardziej cieszyło oficerów artylerii siedzących na parterze, którzy dla obejrzenia tych wszystkich delicji zabierali z sobą artyleryjskie lornetki. Porucznika Lukasza nie bawiło wszakże to interesujące świństwo, ponieważ lornetka, którą sobie pożyczył, nie była achromatyczna, tak że zamiast ud widział w ruchu tylko jakieś sine płaszczyzny. Podczas antraktu po pierwszym akcie zainteresowała go natomiast pewna pani, która była w towarzystwie jakiegoś pana w średnim wieku i ciągle domagała się od niego, aby ją odprowadził do garderoby i aby poszli do domu, bo na takie rzeczy patrzeć nie może. Wypowiadała to dość głośno po niemiecku, na co jej towarzysz odpowiadał po węgiersku: — Tak jest, aniele, pójdziemy, masz rację. To naprawdę wstrętne. — Es ist ekelhaftTo jest wstrętne. (niem.) — mówiła zagniewana dama, gdy jej towarzysz podawał płaszcz. Była wzburzona, jej oczy płonęły gniewem wobec tego bezwstydu. Postawę miała piękną, oczy duże i czarne. Spojrzała na porucznika Lukasza i jeszcze raz z naciskiem powtórzyła: — Ekelhaft, wirklich ekelhaft!Wstrętne, doprawdy wstrętne! (niem.) To zdecydowało o króciutkiej przygodzie romantycznej. Od garderobianej otrzymał informację, że ci państwo nazywają się Kakonyi, że pan ma handel żelaza przy ulicy Soprońskiej nr 16. — Pani Etelka mieszka z mężem na pierwszym piętrze — mówiła usłużna garderobiana z zapałem starej stręczycielki. — Ona jest Niemką z Sopron, on Madziar. Tutaj wszystko jest pomieszane. Porucznik Lukasz kazał sobie podać płaszcz i wyszedł także na miasto. W winiarni „Arcyksiążę Albrecht” spotkał się z kilku kolegami z 91 pułku. Mówił niewiele, ale tym więcej pił kombinując, co właściwie należałoby napisać do tej surowej, moralnej i pięknej pani, która stanowczo bardziej go pociągała niż wszystkie te skaczące małpy na scenie, jak wyrażali się o nich koledzy. W bardzo dobrym nastroju udał się do małej kawiarni „Pod Krzyżem Świętego Stefana”, kazał przygotować sobie osobny pokoik, wypędził z niego jakąś Rumunkę, która proponowała mu, że rozbierze się do naga i będzie mógł robić z nią, co mu się będzie podobało, zażądał papieru, atramentu i pióra i przy butelce koniaku zabrał się do napisania listu, który wydawał mu się najładniejszym ze wszystkich listów, jakie kiedykolwiek napisał. ''„Wielce Szanowna Pani! ''Byłem wczoraj w teatrze miejskim na przedstawieniu, które napełniło panią obrzydzeniem. Podczas całego pierwszego aktu obserwowałem Panią i Jej małżonka, Miałem wrażenie...” Zawahał się przez chwilę, ale potem machnął ręką i rzekł do siebie: — Co tam! Z jakiej racji taki drab ma mieć niewiastę takiej urody? Przecież wygląda przy niej jak ogolony pawian. Pisał więc dalej: ''„że małżonek Pani z dużym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się ohydzie przedstawianej na scenie. Ohyda ta słusznie wzbudziła obrzydzenie w Szanownej Pani, ponieważ nie była to sztuka, ale wstrętne oddziaływanie na najintymniejsze popędy człowieka.” Co za pierś ma ta kobieta — pomyślał porucznik Lukasz — ale wracajmy do listu. ''„Wielce Szanowna Pani raczy mi wybaczyć, iż piszę do Niej, aczkolwiek nie jestem Jej znany. Będę szczery i powiem wszystko, co czuję. Widziałem w życiu wiele kobiet, ale żadna nie wywarła na mnie takiego wrażenia jak Pani, albowiem sąd Pani i pogląd na życie zgadza się najzupełniej z moim poglądem. Jestem przekonany, że małżonek Pani jest wielkim egoistą, który włóczy Panią razem z sobą...” Tak nie można rzekł Łukasz do siebie i przekreślił „schleppt mit”, po czym pisał dalej: ''„...dla własnej przyjemności zabiera Panią na przedstawienia, jakie odpowiadają jedynie jego upodobaniom. Lubię szczerość i nie narzucam się Pani bynajmniej, ale pragnąłbym porozmawiać z Panią na osobności o czystej sztuce...” W tutejszych hotelach się nie uda — pomyślał — trzeba ją będzie zaciągnąć do Wiednia. Każę się po prostu odkomenderować. ''„Dlatego ośmielam się prosić Wielce Szanowną Panią o spotkanie, abyśmy się z sobą bliżej mogli poznać, czego z pewnością nie odmówi Pani temu, którego w czasie najbliższym oczekują trudy i udręki wojenne, a który w razie łaskawej zgody Pani w zgiełku bitwy zachowa sobie najpiękniejsze wspomnienie o duszy, która zrozumiała go i odczula tak, jak on zrozumiał i odczuł Ją. Decyzja Pani będzie dla mnie rozkazem, odpowiedź Jej stanie się dla mnie chwilą rozstrzygającą na całe życie”. Podpisał się, dopił koniak, kazał sobie podać jeszcze butelkę i pijąc kieliszek za kieliszkiem, odczytywał swój list, zdanie po zdaniu. Wzruszył się nim aż do łez. Była godzina dziewiąta, gdy Szwejk zbudził porucznika Lukasza: — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że pan się spóźni na służbę, a ja muszę już iść z pańskim listem do tego Királyhíd. Budziłem pana już o siódmej, potem o pół do ósmej, potem o ósmej, gdy już wszyscy szli na ćwiczenia, ale pan się obracał zawsze na drugi bok. Panie oberlejtnant... ja mówię, panie oberlejtnant... Porucznik Lukasz mamrotał coś pod nosem i chciał się znowu obrócić na drugi bok, ale mu się to nie udało, ponieważ Szwejk trząsł nim niemiłosiernie i wrzeszczał na cały głos: — Panie oberlejtnant, ja idę z pańskim listem do Királyhíd. — Porucznik ziewnął. — Z listem? Aha, z moim listem. Ale to rzecz dyskretna, sekret między nami. Rozumiecie? Abtreten!Odmaszerować! (niem.) Porucznik owinął się znowu kołdrą, z której wyłuskał go Szwejk, i spał dalej, podczas gdy Szwejk wędrował do Királyhíd. Znalezienie ulicy Soprońskiej nr 16 nic byłoby takie trudne, gdyby Szwejk nie spotkał się przypadkiem ze starym saperem Vodiczką, przydzielonym do „sztajerów”Pułk, którego załogę stanowili w większości mieszkańcy Styrii., których koszary znajdowały się w głębi obozu. Vodiczka mieszkał przed laty w Pradze na Boisku, więc takiego spotkania nie można było puścić sobie płazem. Zaszli więc obaj starzy przyjaciele do szynczku „Pod Czarnym Barankiem” w Brucku, gdzie była znana kelnerka Różenka, Czeszka, kredytująca wszystkim jednorocznym ochotnikom całego obozu. Ostatnimi czasy saper Vodiczka, stary wyga i wyżeracz, wdzięczył się do niej, prowadził ewidencję wszystkich kompanii marszowych opuszczających obóz, chodził po jednorocznych ochotnikach, przypominał im długi i w ogóle troszczył się, aby w zgiełku wojennym żaden z nich nie odjechał nie zapłaciwszy Różence, co jej się należało. — Dokąd właściwie idziesz? -...zapytał stary saper Vodiczką, gdy obaj popili doskonałego wina. — To sekret — odpowiedział Szwejk — ale tobie, staremu koledze, powiem. Opowiedział mu o wszystkim szczegółowo, po czym Vodiczka oświadczył, że jako stary saper nie może opuścić dobrego towarzysza i że pójdą oddać list razem. Czas upływał im bardzo mile na rozmowie o dawnych dobrych czasach, a gdy po godzinie dwunastej wyszli spod „Czarnego Baranka”, wszystko na świecie wydawało im się ogromnie proste i łatwe. Prócz tego byli święcie przekonani, że już nikogo na świecie się nie boją. Vodiczka przez całą drogę na ulicę Soprońską numer 16 przejawiał ogromną nienawiść do Madziarów i bezustannie opowiadał, że bije się z nimi, gdziekolwiek ich napotka, i że biłby się jeszcze częściej, ale to i owo mu czasem przeszkodziło. — Razu pewnego złapałem takiego łobuza madziarskiego za kark i trzymam... Było to w Pausdorfie, dokąd poszliśmy, my saperzy, na wino. Więc go trzymam za kark i chcę mu dać pochwą od bagnetu po jego baranim łbie, a było ciemno, bo zaraz, jak tylko się zaczęło, puściliśmy flaszeczkę w wiszącą lampę, a ten zaczyna na mnie wrzeszczeć: „Antek, powiada, co ty? Przecież to ja, Purkrabek, z 16 landwery!” O mały figiel byłbym się grubo pomylił. Ale wynagrodziliśmy to sobie na innych łobuzach madziarskich nad Jeziorem Nezyderskim, na które poszliśmy przed trzema tygodniami popatrzeć. W jakiejś wiosce stacjonuje honwedzki oddział karabinów maszynowych, a my weszliśmy przypadkowo do karczmy, gdzie te honwedy jak wściekłe tańcowały swego czardasza. Rozdzierały pyski od jednego ucha do drugiego: „Uram, uram, biró uram”Panie, panie, sędzio! (Słowa pieśni węgierskiej). albo: „Lányok, lányok, lányok a faluba.”Ej, dziewczęta, dziewczęta ze wsi (słowa pieśni węgierskiej). Siadamy tedy naprzeciwko nich i kładziemy sobie pochewki od bagnetów na stole.”My wam tu zaraz damy "Lányok", wy pieskie syny!” — powiadamy sobie, a niejaki Mejstrzik, który miał łapy jak niedźwiedź, mrugnął na nas, że pójdzie potańcować i zabierze któremu z tych drabów dziewczynę. A trzeba ci wiedzieć, że dziewczyny tam były paluszki lizać: łydziate takie, biedrzate, piersiste. A gdy się te łobuzy madziarskie do nich w tańcu przyciskały, to było widać, że piersi tych dziewczyn są twarde, pełne, solidne i że się im te karesy taneczne podobają, jednym słowem, umiały ocenić przyjemności tłoku. Więc ten Mejstrzik skoczył żwawiutko i najładniejszą dziewuszkę zabiera bez ceremonii jakimuś honwedowi. Ten na niego z pyskiem, Mejstrzik dał mu zaraz porządnie w łeb, aż się Madziar nogami nakrył, a my za pochewki. Owinęliśmy rzemienie dokoła rąk, żeby nam bagnety nie powypadały, i rzuciliśmy się w wir tej zabawy, a ja objąłem komendę i wołam: „ Winny niewinny, wal, bracie, po kolei!” Szło nam jak po maśle. Honwedy oknem w nogi, a my ich za nóżki i wciągamy nazad do sali. Kto nie był z naszych, dostał zdrowo. Przyplątał się tam niepotrzebnie ich starosta i żandarm, więc też oberwali. Karczmarz też dostał po łbie, bo zaczął po niemiecku urągać, że psujemy zabawę. A potem wyłapywaliśmy po wsi jeszcze i tych, co się chcieli ukryć przed nami. Jednego ich zugsführera znaleźliśmy w pewnym gospodarstwie na samym końcu wsi. Zaszył się głęboko w siano, ale na nic mu się to nie zdało, bo go zdradziła jego własna dziewczyna za to, że w karczmie tańczył z inną. Zapatrzyła się w naszego Mejstrzika i zaprowadziła go potem w stronę Királyhíd, gdzie pod lasem są suszarnie siana. Zawlekła go do jednej z takich suszarń i potem chciała od niego pięć koron, a on jej dał po gębie. Dogonił nas już koło samego obozu i zaczął opowiadać, jak to myślał zawsze, że Madziarki są ogniste, a ta flądra nic, leżała jak pień i ciągle tylko szwargotała. Jednym słowem, Madziary to hołota — zakończył swoje opowiadanie stary saper Vodiczka, na co mu Szwejk odpowiedział: — Niektóry Madziar też nie winien, że Madziar. — Jak to nie winien?! — irytował się Vodiczka. — Każdy winien, a ty nie gadaj głupstw! Życzyłbym ci, żebyś się dostał w takie opały jak ja, kiedym tu był pierwszy dzień po przyjeździe na kursy. Jeszcze tego samego popołudnia spędzili nas jak stado baranów do kupy, a jakiś taki idiota zaczął rysować coś na tablicy i tłumaczyć nam, co to są blindaże, jak się robi podkowy i jak się jedno z drugim mierzy. I powiada, że kto jutro rano nie będzie miał w zeszycie takich rysunków, jak on nam tłumaczył, to pójdzie do paki i dostanie słupka.”Ciężka choroba, myślę sobie, zameldowałem się na te kursy, żeby się trochę zadekować, a tu mi każą robić maluneczki w zeszycikach jak sztubaczkowi jakiemu” Wściekłość mnie taka ogarnęła, że usiedzieć nie mogłem i mdło mi się robiło, jak spojrzałem na tego bałwana, co nam te rzeczy tłumaczył. Aż mnie ręce świerzbiały, żeby wszystko rozbić i rozmłócić na drzazgi z tej wściekłości. Nie czekałem wcale na kawę, prosto z baraku ruszyłem do Királyhíd i w zapamiętaniu myślałem tylko o jednym, żeby wyszukać jaką speluneczkę zaciszną, schlać się porządnie, zrobić piekło, dać komuś po pysku i po wyszumieniu tej złości iść spokojnie do domu. Człowiek strzela, Pan Bóg kule nosi. Nad rzeką znalazłem rzeczywiście taki lokalik, jakiego było mi trzeba, zaciszny jak kapliczka, jakby stworzony do awantur. Siedziało tam tylko dwóch gości i rozmawiali z sobą po madziarsku, co mnie jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło. Toteż schlałem się prędzej, niż przypuszczałem, i po pijanemu nawet nie zauważyłem, że obok jest jeszcze jedna izdebka i że podczas gdy ja dokładałem starań, żeby się spić, do tej izdebki weszło z ośmiu huzarów, którzy rzucili się na mnie natychmiast, jak tylko tym dwom gościom dałem po pysku. Te drakońskie huzary tak ci mnie zmordowali i zgonili między ogrodami, że nie mogłem trafić do domu i wróciłem dopiero nad ranem, a rano musiałem się zaraz meldować jako chory. Opowiedziałem, że wpadłem do dołu koło cegielni. Przez cały tydzień musieli mnie owijać w mokre prześcieradła, żeby mi się plecy nie obierały. Nie życz sobie, bratku, dostać się między takich łotrów. To nie ludzie, ale bydło. — Kto mieczem wojuje, od miecza ginie — rzekł Szwejk. — Nie powinieneś dziwić się, że chłopy się zapamiętały. Wino musieli zostawić na stole, aby ciebie gonić po ogrodach w ciemnościach nocnych. Powinni byli załatwić się z tobą na miejscu i dopiero potem wyrzucić cię z lokalu. I dla nich byłoby tak lepiej, i dla ciebie też, gdyby się z tobą byli rozprawili przy stole. Znałem szynkarza Paroubka w Libni. Pewnego razu upił się u niego jakiś druciarz jałowcówką i zaczął urągać, że wódka jest słaba i że szynkarz dolewa do niej wody, że gdyby on, druciarz, drutował sto lat i gdyby za cały zarobek kupił sobie takiej jałowcówki, i gdyby tę jałowcówkę wypił na raz, to jeszcze mógłby chodzić po linie i jego, niby tego Paroubka, nosić na ręku. Potem jeszcze dodał, że Paroubek jest huncwot i bestia nie byle jaka, więc Paroubek wyrżnął go w głowę tymi jego łapkami na myszy i zwojami drutu, wyrzucił go na ulicę i tłukł go drągiem od ściągania rolet, a był taki rozzłoszczony, że pędził tego druciarza aż do Domu Inwalidów w Karlinie, stamtąd na Żiżkov, potem przez Żydowskie Piece do Maleszic, gdzie wreszcie o swego gościa drąg przetrącił, tak że mógł powrócić do Libni. No tak, ale w gniewie zapomniał, że w szynku siedziało sporo gości, i nie pomyślał, że w jego nieobecności będą sobie gospodarować te draby według własnego uznania. I tak też było, o czym się przekonał, gdy wreszcie dotarł do swego szynku. Przed drzwiami, na które do połowy zapuszczono żaluzję, stali dwaj policjanci, którzy wstawili się okropnie, gdy w szynku robili porządek. Zapasy szynku były na poły wypite, na chodniku leżała pusta baryłka od rumu, a pod bufetem znalazł Paroubek dwóch schlanych gości, nie dostrzeżonych przez policję. Paroubek wyciągnął ich stamtąd, a ci chcieli mu zapłacić po dwa grajcary, bo powiadali, że więcej żytniej nie wypili. Zapalczywość się nie opłaca. Tak samo jest na wojnie. Najprzód nieprzyjaciela bijemy i pędzimy przed sobą dniem i nocą, a potem trzeba wielkich sił, żeby jak najszybciej uciekać. — Ja ich sobie dobrze zapamiętałem i gdyby mi który z tych drabów wszedł w drogę, to ja bym się z nim policzył. My, saperzy, jak się porządnie rozzłościmy, to jesteśmy dranie. Nie tak jak te „żelazne muchy”, ta landwera. Gdyśmy byli na froncie pod Przemyślem, to był u nas kapitan Jetzbacher, świnia, jakiej drugiej nie ma pod słońcem. Szykanował nas ten kapitan tak bezustannie, że jakiś Bitterlich z naszej kompanii, Niemiec, ale porządny człowiek, zastrzelił się z tego powodu. Więc powiedzieliśmy sobie tylko tyle, że jak się od strony rosyjskiej zacznie awantura, to i kapitana Jetzbachera jaka kula musi trafić. Tak też się stało: jak tylko Moskale zaczęli strzelać, posłaliśmy mu pięć kulek. Twarde miał gałgan życie jak kot i trzeba go było dobić jeszcze dwoma strzałami, żeby nam nie narobił jakiego bigosu; tylko zamruczał, ale tak jakoś wesoło, szpasownie. Vodiczka roześmiał się. — Takie rzeczy są na froncie normalne. Jeden mój kolega, który jest teraz u nas, opowiadał mi, że jak był jako piechur pod Białogrodem w gefechcie, to w taki sam sposób zakatrupili swego oberlejtnanta, który też był pies niezgorszy, bo zastrzelił dwóch żołnierzy, którzy podczas marszu opadli z sił i dalej już się wlec nie mogli. Jak go wykończyli, to się jeszcze zebrał w sobie i zaczął gwizdać do odwrotu. Podobno okropnie to było śmieszne. Prowadząc tak interesującą rozmowę, doszli wreszcie Szwejk i Vodiczka tam, gdzie na ulicy Soprońskiej pod numerem 16 znajdował się handel żelaza pana Kakonyi. — Ty, bratku, lepiej poczekaj tu przed bramą — rzekł Szwejk do Vodiczki. — Wpadnę na górę, oddam list, poczekam na odpowiedź i za chwilkę będę znowuż na dole. — Ja miałbym cię opuścić? — zdziwił się Vodiczka. — Mówię ci jeszcze raz, że nie znasz Madziarów. Tutaj potrzebna jest wielka ostrożność. Ja go spiorę. — Słuchaj, Vodiczka — rzekł Szwejk z wielką powagą — tu nie chodzi o Madziara, ale o jego żonę. Przecież opowiedziałem ci o wszystkim, kiedyśmy siedzieli u tej czeskiej kelnerki, że zanoszę list od swego oberlejtnanta i że to jest sekret absolutny. Mój oberlejtnant napominał mnie bardzo surowo, że o tym nie wolno pisnąć ani słówka przed nikim, a ta twoja kelnerka też mówiła, że oberlejtnant ma rację i że to jest sprawa dyskretna i nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o tym, że pan oberlejtnant pisuje listy do zamężnej kobiety. Ty sam przyświadczyłeś i kiwałeś głową. Wytłumaczyłem wam obojgu jak się należy, że ściśle wykonam rozkaz swego oberlejtnanta, a ty się zawziąłeś i chcesz raptem iść razem ze mną na górę. — Ty mnie jeszcze nie znasz, bracie Szwejku — odpowiedział również z wielką powagą stary saper Vodiczka. — Jak raz powiem, że z kimś idę, to tak samo, jakby inny złożył uroczystą przysięgę. We dwóch zawsze bezpieczniej. — Ja ci to wyperswaduję, mój Vodiczko. Czy wiesz, gdzie jest ulica Neklana na Vyszehradzie? Więc tam miał warsztat ślusarz Vobornik. Był to człowiek sprawiedliwy i dnia pewnego, kiedy powrócił z pijatyki, przyprowadził sobie do domu wesołego kompana na nocleg. A potem musiał długo leżeć, a żona jego dzień w dzień, kiedy nakładała mu opatrunek na ranę na głowie, powtarzała te słowa: „Widzisz, Antosiu, żebyś był przyszedł sam, to byłabym trochę pourągała i nie byłabym cię grzmotnęła w główkę gwichtemOdważnik. (z niem. Gewicht) od wagi”. On zaś, gdy już odzyskał mowę i mógł odpowiadać, powtarzał: „Masz rację, matko, jak na drugi raz pójdę gdzie, to nie przyprowadzę z sobą nikogo.” — Tego by jeszcze brakowało — rozzłościł się Vodiczka — żeby nam ten Madziar miał dać czymś w łeb. Złapię go za kark i zrzucę z piętra na dół tak elegancko, że poleci jak szrapnel. Z tymi łobuzami madziarskimi trzeba postępować ostro. Pieścić się z takimi nie warto. — E, mój Vodiczko, przecież nawet tyle nie piłeś, żeby gadać takie rzeczy. Ja wypiłem o dwie ćwiartki więcej niż ty. Pomyśl tylko dobrze, że nie możemy przecie wywołać jakiego skandalu. Ja za to odpowiadam. Przecie tu chodzi o kobietę. — I kobieta może oberwać, jeśli o to chodzi. Mnie wszystko jedno. Mówię ci, że nie znasz jeszcze starego sapera Vodiczki. Pewnego razu w Zabiechlicach na „Różanej Kępie” jedna taka maszkara nie chciała ze mną tańczyć, że niby miałem spuchniętą twarz. Prawda, że twarz miałem spuchniętą, ponieważ akurat wracałem z pewnej zabawy tanecznej w Hostivarzu, ale takiej obrazy od tej dziewki ścierpieć nie mogłem, więc powiadam: „Żeby mi szanowna panienka nie zazdrościła, to służę pani i ja.” I wlepiłem jej, co się należało, ale z takim szykiem, że przewróciła stół, przy którym siedziała z tatusiem, z mamusią, z dwoma braćmi. Kufle i wszystko poleciało na ziemię. Ale nie zląkłem się całej „Różanej Kępy”. Byli tam znajomi z Vroszowic i pomogli mi. Spraliśmy z pięć rodzin razem z dziećmi. Hałas było słychać chyba aż w Michli, a następnie cała ta awantura była opisana w gazetach, bo to była zabawa ogrodowa jakiegoś stowarzyszenia dobroczynności, jakichś tam mieszczan. Więc widzisz, bracie, sprawa jest jasna. Jak mnie dopomogli dobrzy ludzie, tak i ja dopomogę tobie i każdemu koledze, gdy się zanosi na jakąś chryję. Rąb mnie, bracie, siekaj mnie, nie ruszę się od ciebie. Madziarów nie znasz. Nie możesz przecie uczynić mi tego, żebyś mnie od siebie odpędzał, skoro widzimy się po raz pierwszy od tyłu lat, i jeszcze w takich okolicznościach. — W takim razie pójdź ze mną — zdecydował Szwejk — ale musisz postępować bardzo ostrożnie, żebyśmy sobie nie nawarzyli jakiego piwa. — Nie kłopocz się, kolego — szepnął Vodiczka wchodząc ze Szwejkiem na schody — jak ja go trzepnę... I jeszcze ciszej dodał: — Zobaczysz sam, że z takim łobuzem madziarskim damy sobie łatwo radę. Gdyby w bramie tego domu był ktoś rozumiejący po czesku, to byłby usłyszał hasło Vodiczki: „Ty nie znasz Madziarów...” Było to streszczenie mądrości życiowej, którą zdobył Vodiczka w zacisznym szyneczku nad Litawą, otoczonym ogrodami sławetnej Királyhíd i górami, które żołnierze wspominać będą zawsze z przekleństwem i nienawiścią z powodu niezliczonych udręk i ćwiczeń przy zaprawianiu się do mordów i rzezi masowych przed wojną i podczas wojny. * * * Szwejk i Vodiczka stali przed drzwiami mieszkania pana Kakonyi. Zanim Szwejk nacisnął guzik dzwonka, rzekł do Vodiczki: — Słyszałeś już zapewne, kolego, że ostrożność jest matką mądrości. — Ja gwiżdżę na ostrożność — odpowiedział Vodiczka. — Trzeba tak zrobić, żeby nawet nie miał czasu na otwarcie gęby. — Tu nie chodzi o żadne otwarcie gęby, Vodiczko — rzekł Szwejk i zadzwonił, a Vodiczka dodał: — Eins, zweiRaz, dwa. (niem.) i mój Madziar zleci na łeb po schodach. Drzwi się otworzyły i służąca zapytała ich po węgiersku, czego sobie życzą. — Nem tudomNie wiem. (węg.) — rzekł wzgardliwie Vodiczka. — Ucz się, panno, po czesku. — Verstehen Sie deutsch?Czy pani rozumie po niemiecku? (niem.) — zapytał Szwejk. — A pischen.Ździebko. (dial. niem.) — Also sagen Sie der Frau, ich will die Frau sprechen, sagen Sie, dass ein Brief ist von einem Herr, draussen i Kong.Niech panienka powie tamta pani, że ja chcę z nią mówić, że jest list od jednego pan tu na korytarz. (niem.) — Dziwię się — rzekł Vodiczka wchodząc za Szwejkiem do przedpokoju — że z taką pindą rozmawiasz. Stali w przedpokoju. Szwejk zaniknął drzwi za sobą, rozejrzał się dokoła i rzekł: — Mieszkanie to mają ładne i nawet dwa parasole na wieszaku wiszą, i ten obraz tego Pana Jezusa też niczego sobie. Z pokoju, z którego słychać było szczękanie łyżek i brzęk talerzy, wyszła znowu służąca i rzekła do Szwejka: — Frau ist gesagt, dass sie hat ka Zeit, wenn was ist, dass mir geben und sagen.Pani powiedzieli, że nie ma czas i jak co jest, dać mi. (niem.) — Also — rzekł uroczyście Szwejk — der Frau ein Brief, aber halten Küschen.A więc... pani list, ale ani mrumru. (niem.) Podał jej list porucznika Lukasza. — Ich — dodał wskazując palcem na siebie — Antwort warten hier in die Vorzimr.Ja... czekać na odpowiedź tutaj w przedpokój. (niem.) — Czemu nie siadasz? — zapytał Vodiczka, który usadowił się na krześle pod ścianą. — Masz krzesło i siadaj. Nie stój jak jaki dziad. Nie poniżaj się przed tym Madziarem. Zobaczysz, że będziemy z nim mieli awanturę, ale ja go trzepnę. Przez chwilę milczał, a potem zapytał: — Gdzieżeś się nauczył po niemiecku? — Sam z siebie — odpowiedział Szwejk. Znowu zapanowała cisza, aż raptem z pokoju, do którego służąca zaniosła list, doleciał wielki krzyk i hałas. Ktoś grzmotnął czymś ciężkim o ziemię, po czym słychać było wyraźnie tłuczenie szklanek i talerzy, pomieszane z wykrzykiwanymi słowami: — Baszom az anyát baszom az istenet, baszom a Krisztusmárját, baszom az atyádot, baszom a világot!Ordynarne przekleństwo. (węg.) Drzwi się rozwarły i do przedpokoju wpadł mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku z serwetką na szyi. Wymachiwał wściekle listem przyniesionym przez Szwejka. Najbliżej drzwi siedział stary saper Vodiczka, rozgniewany pan domu zwrócił się więc przede wszystkim do niego. — Was soll das heissen? Wo ist der verfluchte Kerl, welcher dieses Brief gebracht hat?Co to ma znaczyć? Gdzie jest łotr, który przyniósł ta list? (niem.) — Powoli, mości panie — rzekł Vodiczka wstając z krzesła — nie wrzeszcz tak głośno, żebyś czasem nie wyleciał za drzwi, a jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, kto ten list przyniósł, to zwróć się grzecznie do kolegi Szwejka. Ale rozmawiaj z nim grzecznie, jeśli nie chcesz zlecieć po schodach. Przyszła kolej na Szwejka, aby sam na sobie doświadczył bogactwa wymowy pana z serwetką na szyi, który wykrzykiwał piąte przez dziesiąte, że tego owego, że akurat jedli obiad. — Właśnie słyszeliśmy, że państwo jedzą obiad — przyświadczył Szwejk łamaną niemczyzną i dodał po czesku: — Nie pomyśleliśmy o tym, że pora jest obiadowa i przerywamy państwu spożywanie posiłku. — Nie poniżaj się — odezwał się Vodiczka. Zagniewany pan gestykulował tak mocno, że serwetka trzymała się na szyi już tylko małym koniuszkiem. Łamaną niemczyzną wykrzykiwał dalej, że zrazu myślał, że ten list dotyczy jakichś kwater dla wojska w domu, który jest własnością jego żony. — Tutaj zmieściłoby się istotnie jeszcze sporo wojska — rzekł Szwejk — ale w tym liście chodziło o co innego, jak pan się niezawodnie sam przekonał. Pan domu złapał się za głowę i zaczął głośno wykrzykiwać, że też był lejtnantem rezerwy, że i teraz chętnie służyłby w wojsku, ale ma chorobę nerkową. Za jego czasów oficerowie nie byli tacy swawolni, żeby zakłócać spokój w domach porządnych obywateli. Groził, że list pośle do dowództwa pułku, do Ministerstwa Wojny, opublikuje go w gazetach. — Proszę pana — rzekł z wielkim dostojeństwem Szwejk — ten list napisałem ja. Ich geschrieben, kein OberleutnantJa napisać, żaden oberlejtnant. (niem.). Podpis tylko tak sobie sfałszowany. Unterschrift, Name falsch.Podpis, nazwisko fałszywe. (niem.) Pańska żona bardzo mi się podoba. Ich liebe Ihre Frau.Kocham pańską żonę. (niem.) Ja jestem w pańskiej żonie zakochany po same uszy, jak mawiał poeta Vrchlický. Kapitales Frau.Wspaniała kobieta. (niem.) Wzburzony pan chciał się rzucić na Szwejka, który stał spokojnie i nie zdradzał strachu, ale stary saper Vodiczka, który bardzo uważnie śledził każdy ruch zagniewanego pana, podstawił mu nogę, wyrwał mu list z ręki, którym ten stale wymachiwał, wsunął go do kieszeni i zanim się pan Kakonyi zorientował, złapał go Vodiczka, zaniósł ku drzwiom, otworzył je wolną ręką, a po chwili słychać było, jak coś ciężkiego stacza się po schodach. Wszystko stało się tak szybko, jak to się dzieje w bajce, gdy diabeł przychodzi sobie po duszę, która mu się zaprzedała. W przedpokoju pozostała tylko serwetka zagniewanego pana. Szwejk podniósł ją, zapukał grzecznie do drzwi pokoju, z którego przed pięciu minutami wyszedł pan Kakonyi i z którego słychać było płacz kobiety. — Oddaję pani serwetkę — rzekł Szwejk zwracając się bardzo uprzejmie do pani, która płakała na kanapie. — Żeby jej nie podeptali. Moje uszanowanie pani. Trzasnął obcasami, zasalutował i wyszedł do sieni. Na schodach nie było żadnych śladów walki, bo wszystko zgodnie z przewidywaniem Vodiczki poszło bardzo gładko. Tylko na dole, koło bramy, znalazł Szwejk rozdarty biały kołnierzyk. Tutaj rozegrał się widać ostatni akt tragedii, gdy pan Kakonyi trzymał się bramy i rozpaczliwie się bronił, aby nie być wywleczonym na ulicę. Natomiast na ulicy był ruch niezgorszy. Pana Kakonyiego zaciągnięto do pobliskiej bramy, gdzie polewano go wodą, a na środku ulicy saper Vodiczka jak lew walczył z kilku honwedami-huzarami, którzy stanęli w obronie swego ziomka. Wywijał on bagnetem na pasie jak cepem. Walczył po mistrzowsku, ale nie walczył sam. Ramię przy ramieniu walczyło obok niego kilku żołnierzy czeskich z różnych pułków. Przechodzili akurat ulicą i pośpieszyli ziomkowi z pomocą. Szwejk opowiadał później, że sam nie wie, jak się wplątał w tę całą awanturę; że nie miał bagnetu, więc opędzał się kijem, który mu się do rąk przyplątał, a był własnością jakiegoś wystraszonego świadka tej bijatyki. Awantura trwała dość długo, ale nawet najpiękniejsze rzeczy mają swój koniec. Nadeszło wojsko z bereitschaftuOdwach. (niem.) i zabrało z sobą uczestników walki. Szwejk maszerował obok Vodiczki ze swoim kijem, który przez komendanta bereitschaftu uznany został jako corpus delicti. Szedł krokiem równym, trzymając kij na ramieniu niby karabin. Stary saper Vodiczka przez cały czas milczał uparcie i dopiero gdy wchodzili na odwach, rzekł melancholijnie do Szwejka. — A co, nie mówiłem ci, że Madziarów nie znasz?